Marauder! Crack
by Eri0
Summary: Hay unos chicos en Gryffindor. Están en sexto. Son cuatro pero a estas alturas, ya sabes que todas las chicas se fijan en tres. Hay muchos rumores sobre el grupo pero bueno, todo eso ya lo sabéis. ¿Que mas? Que ahora tras el paréntesis, una historia que a lo mejor te suena. Una droga adictiva para los muggles. Aquí viene otra dosis.
1. Instinto territorial

**¡Hola a todos!** Vengo con una transcripción de una de mis historias favoritas en el mundo: _"Marauder! Crack"_ ya que grande fue mi sorpresa al darme que no existe quien la haya subido a esta plataforma, personalmente no encontre en ffnet, solo en Livejournal y se me hacia algo pesado leerla ahí por lo que contacte con la talentosísimo  Miss_Jota (Irati) que me dio permiso para subirla a comodidad, subiré los capítulos diarios, supongo ya que no creo que me tome mucho tiempo. Mi único deseo es que esta historia pueda ser disfrutada por todos los amantes de Wolfstar de ffnet.

Reitero que **NO ES MIO,** y aquí la pueden encontrar en Livejournal - - . ?user=miss_jotakeyword=Marauder!Crackfilter=own La autora del fanfic es Miss_Jota (livejournal) Irati Jimenez Uriarte.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones **NO** son buenas"_ _Esta historia sobre los marauders se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero iba a ser completamente diferente, de estructura y todo lo demás. Se me ha ocurrido simplificarla, ya que no soy capaz de simplificar nada más en mi vida. Y publicarla como drabbles, al estilo de lo que hice el otro día. Ocurre en mi universo particular de los marauders, donde Sirius está bueno pero no se entera, Remus es gay, James persigue a Lily y ella es la mejor amiga de Remus. Nada nuevo en ese sentido. Ah, sí, Lucius Malfoy es compañero de estudios de nuestros chicos. No sé si eso paso o no, pero a mí me viene bien y no soy Jo para tener que ajustarme al cañón, ¿no?" - Miss_Jota._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Instinto Territorial

La bufanda tiene los inconfundibles colores de Gryffindor. Es de un rojo profundo, como un corazón que bombea sangre adolescente y tiene franjas gruesas de un amarillo intenso, color de la arena del desierto a última hora de la tarde. Cuando camina por los pasillos en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, los colores se superponen y se mezclan sobre el milenario suelo de piedra. Arrastra la ropa con ese caminar perezoso. La suya es una torpeza tan sutil que parece una sofisticada forma de la elegancia. Exhausto, con los oídos taponados y la nariz roja por los restos de un resfriado que no acaba de curarse. Con la cabeza metida en el libro de Aritmancia para repasar la última clase. Distraído y renqueante y vestido con ropa de invierno cuando la mayoría de los chicos todavía apuran el otoño. No hace demasiado frío pero es el primer día de la luna menguante y Remus Lupin tiene cicatrices en el cuello que no quiere que nadie vea.

En la esquina que lleva a las escaleras flotantes, gira, choca y ve rodar su libro hasta los pies del cuerpo con el que ha tenido un encontronazo. Sonrisa afilada, pelo tan blanco como una mañana de enero, escarcha en la expresión, furia disimulada bajo grandeza y un tono de voz deliberadamente lleno de desprecio. Lucius Malfoy con sus tres esbirros Slytherin. Estupendo.

\- Mirad, chicos. La señorita Lupin paseando por ahí sin sus guardaespaldas Gryffindor. ¿No te da miedo salir por ahí sin Black, Remus?

\- No especialmente, pero agradezco tu conmovedor interés. – Intenta abrirse paso. Está cansado, tiene clase y pocas ganas de perder el tiempo. - Un encuentro breve pero emocionante. Y ahora, si me disculpas... – deja caer el final de una frase hecha pero ningún Slytherin da un solo paso para moverse.

\- ¿Quieres marcharte tan pronto, Lupin? ¿Qué pasa, no te gusto tanto como Black y Potter? Siguen cerrándole el paso.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer, Lucius.

\- ¿En serio?- se acerca a él con esa pose pretendidamente intimidatoria. - Me pregunto qué cosas serán.

\- Excelente. Me alegra resultarte tan interesante como para que dediques tu precioso tiempo a pensar en mí. Es profundamente halagador.

Tres noches al mes, Remus se transforma. El animal interior estalla en su pecho y le destroza, desgarra cada célula y cada trozo de piel, hasta que no queda nada del colegial con uniforme raído. Sabe que el lobo no es solo producto de un mordisco infame, hace tantos años. Es parte de él. Su rabia, su ira, esa cólera que habita en lo más profundo del estómago. Tres noches al mes, esa rabia es una explosión que podría destrozar a Lucius Malfoy solo con un simple movimiento certero de sus colmillos. El resto del tiempo, la bravuconería de Lucius Malfoy y sus insinuaciones le dejan indiferente.

Al contrario que James y Sirius, Remus intenta elegir sus batallas.

\- Dinos, Lupin. ¿Le sacas brillo a la varita de Black o a la de Potter? ¿O te utilizan por turnos, para que ninguno se ponga celoso?-Malfoy acorta la distancia entre ellos y Remus no es un lobo pero lleva uno dentroque es capaz de olisquear el odio de Malfoy, rezumando con una intensidad asesina. - ¿Eres la novia de los dos?

Da un paso atrás para no tener que oler su aliento.

\- ¡Malfoy! Aparta tu asquerosa cara de él, sino quieres que te la deje todavía más fea de la que la tienes.

Lo que faltaba.

 _Estupendo, Canuto, defiéndeme, eso acabará con todos los rumores._

Lucius se aparta de él al instante, se hace a un lado y brilla en esa mirada gélida la satisfacción de haber conseguido al fin la pelea que andaba buscando. Tras él, varita en mano, exudando energía después del entrenamiento de Quidditch, pavoneándose, mirando a Malfoy como si fuera la peste hecha carne, deseando algo contra lo que descargar su constante furia, el más altivo, más fuerte, más alto y musculoso de todos los Gryffindor de séptimo curso.

\- Fíjate quien llega para defender a su novia.

Sirius, naturalmente.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí Malfoy?

Encara a los secuaces de Malfoy. Invade su espacio personal. Remus sabe que le encantaría olisquearles, gruñir y mear a sus pies para marcar su territorio. Sabe que el perro no fue una elección casual y el disfraz de animago es solo su animal interior saliendo a la luz. Sirius no eligió el perro. El perro le eligió a él. El perro siempre ha estado ahí.

\- No pasa nada, Black. -No hay palabras para describir hasta qué punto destilan desprecio las palabras de Malfoy. - Solo estábamos charlando. No te pongas celoso- le desafía. Poniendo un énfasis especial en esa última palabra. _Celoso._

Remus intenta sembrar paz en un territorio minado.

\- No pasa nada, Sirius. Ya me iba.

Es inútil. Hay un centímetro escaso entre la barbilla afilada de Lucius Malfoy y la mandíbula de Sirius Black y parece que en cualquier momento, alguno de los dos recorrerá ese único centímetro y morder.

\- ¿No has oído a la señorita? Quiere que le lleves a casa, Black.

En cualquier otro momento, ése comentario provocaría un puñetazo, sangre de Slytherin en el suelo, y un castigo para Sirius o algo peor - tal vez esa expulsión con la que siempre le amenazan- pero esta vez, Remus reacciona, sale del paso, coloca una mano en el hombro de su amigo, baja el tono de voz, adopta en la mirada cierta severidad contenida como de anciano profesor, murmura "no merece la pena, Canuto" y la ira de Sirius se evapora, como si el aliento de un lobo hubiera extinguido un incendio de un solo soplido. Da un paso atrás, lanza una última mirada incendiaria en dirección a Malfoy y sigue los pasos de Remus en dirección a la Torre, murmurando sus habituales maldiciones en contra de todo lo Slytherin habido y por haber.

\- Maldito gilipollas. ¿Qué coño habrá querido decir?

 _Ha querido decir que me gustan los chicos, Sirius. Eso ha querido decir_

Sirius Black puede rastrear un olor a millas de distancia en una noche de luna llena pero es incapaz de mirar a Remus y ver que hay un chico bajo el lobo que aúlla por él cuando se oculta la luna llena.

 _El mago más inteligente, el perro más despistado._

A veces Remus cree que es el único del colegio que no se ha dado cuenta.


	2. Sirius

**¡Hola a todos!** Pues no me puede aguantar! y tal como dije en el capitulo anterior publicare quizá mas de un capitulo diario, en realidad me parecería innecesaria la demora cuando hay tiempo y ganas :D, y sin mas dilación solo añadir lo que todos ya sabemos, o sea no soy J.k ( aunque ganas no me faltan) los personajes suyos y la trama de Irati.

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Sirius

Es el nombre que puebla sus pensamientos, el que más se repite en esa letanía interior que le acompaña a todas partes. Sirius es el nombre que escucha cuando su corazón empieza a cambiar de forma y a bombear más rápido, influido por la luna. Lo siente en _esos instantes_ , lo único que siente. Sirius a pocos centímetros, agarrándole mientras todavía es un hombre. _Solo carne, Remus, es solo carne._

Sirius es lo que permanece en la frontera entre el hombre y el lobo.

Sirius Black, que entra siempre en la sala común con sus enormes zancadas, hablando en voz lo bastante alta como para que todos le oigan. Sirius que necesita la atención como Remus necesita a la luna y se ríe en explosiones estallantes y se ha comprado una absurda moto muggle a la que está intentando encantar para que vuele solo con el propósito de fardar y pavonearse. Sirius, que busca siempre una intención deshonesta y quiere convertirlo todo en una travesura. Sirius que un día descubrió su licantropía y convirtió su condena en un juego, diciendo sencillamente "bueno, tío, si eres un hombre lobo, habrá que hacer algo para no dejarte solo" y no supo que en ese momento, Remus Lupin le entregó algo más que tres noches al mes y juro solemnemente no abandonarle nunca, no dejar que le dominara su furia. Sirius Black. A quien la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts desean y la otra mitad detestan porque esperaban algo más de él que encuentros furtivos a altas horas de la noche y poco más de un saludo distante la mañana siguiente. Sirius, que atormenta a Snape y es tan brillante que no necesita estudiar y parece que ha nacido para la magia, algo instintivo y todopoderoso que brota de él con un talento que asusta a los profesores. Sirius, que a veces se queda en la sala común porque no puede dormir y apoya los pies en la mesa y adopta esa expresión ceñuda y concentrada y habla con Remus en voz baja porque no hay ningún otro insomne crónico cerca. Sirius, que en ese momento precioso, deja que salga a la superficie ese otro Sirius, disgustado y triste y angustiado por los mortífagos y Voldemort y la implicación de su familia en la guerra que se cierne. Sirius, que se odia a sí mismo por ser parte de una mala simiente. Incomprendido, solitario a la fuerza. _Somos un par de renegados, lunático. Tú y yo, un par de renegados._ Sirius que se confiesa a altas horas de la madrugada. _Si no os hubiera conocido a James y a ti, a lo mejor sería como el resto de mis hermanos, Remus. A lo mejor sería como ellos._ Sirius. Es el nombre que late en sus sueños, en todas las fases de la luna. _Vosotros sois mi familia, lunático. Y ellos la suya._

Sirius. Su familia, su hermano, su mejor amigo. Sirius, que tiene todas las chicas que quiere y la mayor parte del tiempo las ignora porque prefiere trastear con James o hacer una salida furtiva a Hogsmeade bajo la capa invisible para robar cerveza de mantequilla. Sirius que berrea canciones muggle cuando está borracho y tiene una sonrisa perruna y es mucho, muchísimo más atractivo de lo que Remus desearía. Porque, señor, su vida sería muchísimo más simple si el condenado engreído no tuviera tantas razones para sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo.

Por las mañanas se mira al espejo y canturrea, mientras James se lava los dientes.

\- Joder, Potter, ¿cómo puedo ser tan guapo?

James escupe la pasta en el lavabo.

\- Es un jodido misterio. - Disfrutan tomándose el pelo. - A veces no duermo por las noches mientras lo pienso, tío.

\- ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que te la sacudías pensando en Lily.

En el cuarto de baño, Sirius intenta meterle mano. James intenta zafarse sin tragarse el cepillo de dientes. Hacen chistes sobre varitas mágicas y hay una intimidad, una comodidad masculina y física entre ellos que Remus no comparte, pero disfruta observando desde el exterior. Les mira mientras Sirius berrea "¡te quiero, Jimmy!" y James protesta, "¡quita, chucho!"

Suspira hondo y su suspiro siempre suena igual.

Ay. Sirius


	3. Tantos nombres para un solo lobo

**Hola a todos!** Hoy subo cuatro capítulos. Espero terminar de subirla en unas dos semanas máximo. Todo lo conocido de J.k y la trama de Irati.

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Tantos nombres para un solo lobo

Remus es marica. Maricón. Mariquita. Lupin es una nena. Nenita. Nenaza. Sarasa. Remus Lupin es afeminado. De la acera de enfrente. Rarito. Maricuelo. Remus es una niñita, un desviado, uno de esos. Los niños le gritaban ¡marica! en su antiguo colegio muggle y una vez le encerraron en el cuarto de las escobas durante un día entero. Remus sabe que es torpe, y débil y enfermizo y distinto. Sabe que es más inteligente y menos combativo que los otros alumnos. Sabe que es el hueso en el que hay que pinchar para que los ellos salten: James Potter y Sirius Black, los reyes indiscutibles del colegio. Magos adelantados a su tiempo, deportistas extraordinarios, rompecorazones natos, Merodeadores por excelencia. Remus es como ellos, pero distinto. Remus es mayor, Remus es diferente. Remus es débil. Remus es, todos los saben aunque no lo digan, gay.

Todo el mundo lo dice, todos lo rumorean y los rumores, las cosas que no se dicen pero no dejan de contarse, son como gasolina en Hogwarts, se extienden por todos los rincones y cobran vida como cuadros mágicos que se mueven al pasar. Si Sirius ni siquiera ha oído los rumores debe ser porque ser el protagonista de casi todos los cotilleos del colegio le quita demasiado tiempo.

A pocos días para Halloween, Sirius y James entrenan sobre sus escobas y Remus les mira desde la ventana de la biblioteca. Surcando el cielo a unos palmos de distancia. Inalcanzables y veloces. En la mesa de atrás, aparentemente absorta en un libro de Oclumancia, Lily Evans deja caer sus frondosos rizos pelirrojos sobre la mesa y lee.

\- Si quieres saber mi opinión tú vales mucho más que cualquiera de ellos.

Se da la vuelta sobresaltada. Ella sigue con la mirada fija en el libro. Cuando levanta la vista, Remus se fija por primera vez en esos enormes ojos verdes que traen en un sinvivir a James Potter y entiende por qué exactamente a su mejor amigo le cuesta conciliar el sueño por las noches. Esa mirada le hace sentir seguro. Esa tarde hacen los deberes juntos. Remus ayuda con el latín y Lily, simplemente, ayuda.


	4. Posiciones difíciles

**x2!**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Posiciones difíciles

Dos semanas después, un viernes de diciembre antes de Navidad, la carcajada explosiva de Sirius resuena como un trueno en la bóveda del fin del mundo y James tiene que pedirle que hable en voz más baja si no quiere despertar a los fantasmas de los cuadros. Cuentan anécdotas bajo la capa invisible y se dan cuenta de que están empezando a ser demasiado mayores para caber debajo de ella en sus escapadas nocturnas a la cocina. Marchan en fila india. James. Remus. Sirius.

\- ¿Canuto? - pregunta Remus en voz baja.

\- ¿Mmmm? Sirius está claramente borracho.

\- Me estás clavando tu varita.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que es mi varita?

James les manda a callar pero Remus está seguro de que la estúpida broma - _porque no era más que una broma, Remus_ \- le ha hecho saltar de tal manera el corazón que han podido escucharlo en todo el colegio.

\- ¿Queréis callaos ahí detrás? Al final van a cogernos.

\- No te pongas celoso, Cornamenta, es una capa lo bastante grande para los tres.

Y vuelve a reírse. Esta vez es una risa ahogada, de perro satisfecho.


	5. Una chica en territorio enemigo

**x3!**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Una chica en territorio enemigo

Primavera. Lily acompaña a Remus a la Habitación Común de los chicos para ayudarle a bajar unos libros a la biblioteca. Es la primera vez que sube y Remus le enseña el gramófono que ha conseguido en Hogsmeade y un disco de Ella Fitzgerald que desenvuelve con estudiada reverencia y chirría ligeramente cuando empieza a girar y a llenar la habitación del espíritu de la magia blanca.

Lily curiosea un poco. Hay una escoba sobre una cama. Finge que le interesa la escoba y no la cama.

\- Esa no es la de James, es la de Sirius.

\- ¿Y a mí que me importa? Remus entorna la mirada.

\- Por favor, Lily.

Se tumban sobre la cama de Remus y escuchan todo el disco de Ella, canción a canción, con toda el alma. Lily se acuesta de lado y pone la cabeza sobre su brazo. Cuando se ríe, a Remus le vibra todo el cuerpo. Hablan de los exámenes, de los profesores y sus manías, de las estaciones del año en Hogwarts, cuál de los Beatles es más guapo, quién de los merodeadores más engreído y sobre todo, hablan de lo maravilloso y fácil que sería todo si...

\- yo te gustara a ti y tú me gustaras a mí, Remus.

\- No te creas, tus hijos tendría una nariz enorme. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?

Se marchan a media tarde y dejan la cama arrugada, con mechones pelirrojos sobre la almohada y perfume de Lily en la habitación. El interrogatorio sería inevitable de todos modos pero más aún cuando bajando las escaleras se encuentran con Sirius y James, con el pelo mojado por la ducha y una expresión de asombro contenido en la mirada.

James.

\- ¿Qué hacéis ahí arriba? ¿Los dos?

Sirius.

\- ¿¡No habrá registrado nadie mis cosas!?

Lily les ignora.

Besa a Remus en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

\- Hasta luego, Remus.

Y apenas mira nadie más.

\- Hasta luego, James. – Antes de que él le devuelva el saludo o replique, se despide de Sirius con un lacónico "Black" que él devuelve con un escueto "Evans".

Tras la estupefacción inicial, James pierde ligeramente la calma.

\- ¿¡Qué coño habéis estado haciendo ahí arriba vosotros dos!?

Sirius no tiene tiempo de sumarse al tercer grado.

\- Uno, hemos estado escuchando música. Dos, solo somos amigos y tres: no, Sirius, no hemos registrado entre tus cosas y tu marihuana sigue exactamente donde estaba.


	6. Todo por culpa de Ella

**x4!**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Todo por culpa de Ella

Una simple visita a la habitación de los chicos con Lily desencadena poderosas mareas interiores y al final Remus no puede más. Tres semanas de acoso por parte de James. Y cuando James no está, es Sirius el que insiste. ¿Seguro que no te gusta Lily, Lunático? _Seguro._ Pero insisten, y Santo Cielo, James, sin duda, es peor.

\- Te gusta Lily.

\- No me gusta Lily.

\- No intentes disimular.

\- James, ¿tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?

\- No pasa nada. Te gusta y crees que le gustas y no quieres decírmelo porque sabes que me gusta desde el primer día que la vi y que de eso hace seis años pero aun así, vale, está bien, te gusta.

\- James...

\- No intentes negarlo.

\- No lo negaría si fuera verdad.

\- Venga ya. Eso lo explica todo.

\- ¿Te importa ilustrar que es TODO?

Sirius calla y otorga. Les mira desde un rincón. Atento como un perro esperando que la presa del cazador caiga del cielo para correr a buscarla.

\- Pues todo. Vuestras sesiones de estudio juntos, que siempre esté contigo y sobre todo, que nunca salgas con chicas.

\- James por última vez...

¡No me digas que no te gusta Lily!

\- ¡No me gustan las chicas!

\- ¿Cómo que no ...! – Pero se interrumpe a media frase- ¿y entonces qué...? – y acaba por entenderlo. – Ah. – Lo medita. – Ah, vale. – Lo medita un par de segundos y parece encantado, como si se hubiera quitado de encima el peso de su vida – ¡Ah, genial!

\- Me alegro de que mi homosexualidad sea motivo de felicidad, James. ¿Podemos dejar ahora el tema de Lily?

James está tan contento que le abraza mientras repite "ya lo creo, Lunático, ya lo creo."

Ese día, finalmente, Sirius sabe lo que todo el colegio siempre ha sabido.

Es gay. Remus. SU Remus.


	7. Remus

**x5!**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Remus

Es el nombre marcado por la luna, el que resulta más difícil de resumir porque lo abarca casi todo. Remus es ese niño que se encontró el primer día de clase, cuando montó en el expreso de Hogwarts pletórico de alegría infantil y ocupó un compartimento entero con todas sus maletas para que nadie que no le cayera bien se sentara y le estropeara el viaje. Remus es la cara que se asomó por la puerta, con aquellos ojos enormes y el pelo mojado por la insistente lluvia y una túnica demasiado grande y dijo "perdona, ¿te importa que me siente contigo?" y estornudó y añadió "lo siento, ya buscaré otro sitio". Remus es el niño que hizo que Sirius sintiera una simpatía repentina, apartara sus maletas y dijera "siéntate, tío, está libre". El niño que arrastró su maleta con esfuerzo y le enseñó un encantamiento para que no se empañaran los cristales y pudiera ver el paisaje y extendió su mano y dijo, con una sobriedad que siempre sería suya "Remus Lupin, encantado" y volvió a estornudar mientras Sirius sonreía y se presentaba. "Black. Sirius Black".

Remus es la sombra de un hombre mayor metido en un cuerpo que siempre parecerá algo desgarbado, como si creciera demasiado deprisa, sin amoldarse del todo en sí mismo. Siempre será el niño que se sentó bajo el sombrero seleccionador y fue literalmente engullido por aquella prenda enorme que dijo "¡Gryffindor!" antes casi de acabar de posarse sobre sus hombros. Remus es esa nariz omnipresente, un libro bajo la cara y una media sonrisa que llega a sus ojos antes de aparecer en sus labios. Remus es un gramófono muggle y un chiste seco cuando nadie lo espera. Remus es el que siempre se resiste a trasnochar pero nunca puede dormir cuando se acerca la luna llena. Remus es el dolor en su estado virgen cuando tres noches al mes estalla, se despedaza, sale disparado en mil pedazos y a veces, cuando llega el primer dolor, la primera contracción de la luna bajo la piel, se lleva la mano al pecho y cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes, gime, masculla su nombre. _Ya llega, Sirius. Ya la noto_

Remus es el verdadero espíritu del mapa de los merodeadores. El que resolvió la manera de hacerlo cuando ninguno de los encantamientos de James surtía efecto. Remus es todo lo que Sirius nunca será, paciente, templado como el té a primera hora, sensato, enfermizo, torpe. Remus siempre sabe lo que hay que decir y es el único que consigue domar el carácter de los Black, con una mirada, solo un gesto, solo una sonrisa. _Siempre has sido un perro con muy malas pulgas, Canuto._ Remus es quien le bautizó aquella noche en la que decidieron ser animagos y James estaba eufórico y quiso ser Cornamenta y propuso que Sirius fuera Pulgoso haciendo que Peter se riera durante horas y que Remus, con ese humor callado, se apartara el flequillo de la cara y le corrigiera. _Creo que deberíamos llamarte... Canuto._

Remus es algo que Sirius casi no puede explicar. El mejor mago de Hogwarts, probablemente, aunque él mismo no lo sepa. Pero más que eso, Remus es lo que hace que Sirius Black, vuelva a creer en que la magia es algo más que poder desmedido. Con Remus la magia es otra cosa. Algo mejor para lo que Sirius no tiene palabras. Hace tiempo que su fe en la magia es parte de su fe en Remus Lupin, que siempre parece distraído y concentrado al mismo tiempo, ausente y presente y que es, Sirius siempre lo ha sabido la persona que con más fuerza despierta sus instintos perrunos de sobreprotección

Busca a Malfoy en la torre de Slytherin. Caminando con grandes zancadas. Se acerca a él sin contemplaciones. Le agarra de las solapas de la camisa. Le empuja contra la pared. Le levanta dos palmos del suelo sin aparentar esfuerzo. El resto de Slytherin no tiene tiempo de reaccionar.

\- Solo es un aviso, Malfoy. Si alguna vez vuelves a meterte con Remus o me entero de que su vida ha sido algo menos que agradable porque tu apestosa presencia le ha molestado de algún modo, forma o manera, me encargaré de maldecirte con un hechizo tan desagradable que desearas que te hubiera ahogado aquí y ahora. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Hay odio en la mirada de Malfoy pero no puede contestar. Sirius parece satisfecho y le deja caer. Da tres pasos para marcharse y oye a Lucius desde el suelo, casi sin voz.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lupin no puede defenderse solo?

Se gira. Está a punto de escupirle y se contiene.

\- A ver si lo entiendes, Lucius. Remus es demasiado bueno para ponerte una sola mano encima.

Remus es el mejor de todos, maldita sea.


	8. Tu solo dame un nombre

**Hola a todos!** Pues hoy subiré lo que pueda de capítulos de esta historia que me esta re-encantando. Lo de siempre, la trama no es mia ni los personajes.

Rebe Marauder: Gracias x comentar linda :D

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Tu solo dame un nombre

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

Remus y Sirius estudian para los exámenes. Aunque sería más preciso decir que Remus estudia y Sirius, que es demasiado brillante para su propio bien, deja los libros abiertos, pone sus botazas de motero sobre la mesa y pasa el rato atormentándole. Atusándose el pelo. Siendo irritable y atosigante y asfixiante y bueno, en fin, siendo Sirius.

\- ¿No deberíamos hablar de ello?

\- ¿Hablar de ello? - Remus no da crédito. Levanta la mirada del libro.

 _Hablemos de mi homosexualidad con el chico que me gusta. ¿No sería genial?_

\- Hombre, no puedes soltarnos eso y no sé, quedarte ahí... estando.

\- Y sin embargo, me inclino a pensar que sí podemos. Se hace un pequeño silencio pero Remus sabe que no es más que un paréntesis. Qué va a ser, sino. Sirius es un perro con un calcetín usado. Lo deja un rato pero vuelve enseguida para seguir mordisqueando. Baboseando. Dejando un rastro de saliva.

Se reclina sobre el asiento.

\- Podías habérmelo dicho. -El muy sinvergüenza tiene el descaro de poner su cara de perrito malherido cuando lo dice. - Somos amigos. Tantos secretos... - chasquea la lengua en señal de desaprobación. - Primero me entero de que eres un hombre lobo, después que te gustan más los Beatles que sus canciones y, ¿qué será lo siguiente?

 _Te gustan más los Beatles que sus canciones_

Señor. El muy idiota tiene demasiado encanto. Demasiado, maldita sea. Es imposible estar enfadado con él más de cinco minutos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a descubrir ahora, Remus? ¿Nos enteraremos de que eres una sirena cuando sube la marea? Porque te advierto que no me convertiré en sirena por ti, lunático.

\- Se dice tritón, Sirius.

\- Lo que sea.

La conversación debería terminar ahí. La conversación no debería seguir adelante. Remus cree que la conversación no se tenía que haber producido en primer lugar. Pero es inútil. Sirius necesita saber. No le basta la confirmación de que le gustan los chicos. Demasiado abstracto. Hay un hueso enterrado y el melenudo de porquería necesita sacarlo, husmear, rastrear. Saber qué chico le gusta porque según él, James tiene a Lily y su obsesión por ella y él tiene "una legión de fans mayor que la de Paul y John juntos" y Peter tiene que "aprender a sacudírsela en silencio, tío", pero Remus no tiene a nadie.

Es difícil dar crédito a lo que escuchan sus oídos

\- ¿Quieres ser mi celestina?

Encoge los hombros. Típico. Lleva la corbata aflojada y las botas cubiertas de barro. Eso y su sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Sirius, no soy tu mascota, ¿qué vas a hacer, transformarte en homosexual cuando salga la luna llena y acompañarme a Hogsmeade a buscar hombres?

 _Eso ha sonado a la defensiva._ Y además, cree que se ha sonrojado. Muy poco pero con su complexión se nota mucho. La expresión de Sirius se transforma de manera inmediata. Un cambio brusco, casi cruel. Se vuelve humilde, suave, líquido, como si todo lo Black le abandonara y solo quedara Sirius, un perro fiel, un sabueso cansado.

\- Solo quiero que seas feliz, Remus.

Le late el corazón a toda velocidad. Se pregunta qué pasara si le dijera que ya tiene lo que tiene, o al menos todo lo que puede tener. Si le dijera "solo te quiero a ti". Si abriera su corazón y enseñara la cara oculta de la luna

\- Soy aceptablemente feliz, Canuto.

Sirius se inclina sobre la mesa. Ladea la cabeza, agacha las orejas.

\- De acuerdo.- Le mira dentro, donde no mira nadie.- Pero avísame si aceptable deja de parecer razonable.

Nota un nudo en la garganta. Traga saliva. Se siente mareado. Balbucea. O eso cree.

\- Lo juro solemnemente.


	9. Jerónimo

**X2**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Jerónimo

Hogsmeade. Conocen demasiado bien el pueblo. Los rincones mal iluminados del Caldero Chorreante. Las sorpresas que esconde la tienda de Zonko. Uno a uno, han probado todos los dulces de Honeydukes y ya no quedan sabores nuevos que explorar con los ojos cerrados. La tercera semana de abril amanece un día inusualmente cálido y el viento sur les invita a alejarse del pueblo, buscando paisajes diferentes y más suyos. Les guía James, a través de un sendero poco transitado que muere en una colina suave desde la que Hogwarts, no es más que una mancha difusa en el horizonte. Debajo, brilla y guiña un ojo, un lago pequeño y desigual, al que acceden bajando casi a rastras, los cuatro juntos. Es mediodía cuando alcanzan la orilla y el calor reverbera sobre la superficie del agua. James casi no tiene que mirar a Sirius. Se anticipan, se leen el pensamiento, se desafían para saber quién lo hará antes y se quitan la ropa mientras corren. Sirius llega primero al promontorio de roca caliza.

\- Damas y caballeros... - proclama desde lo alto, como si hablara para un auditorio impaciente, antes de una gran función. Se saca las botas sin ayudarse de las manos. Se quita la camisa. Se baja los pantalones. Pierde los calzoncillos. - ¡Una de las siete maravillas del mundo!- berrea. Con los brazos extendidos, a plena luz del sol, completamente desnudo. - ¡Sirius Black!

Dibuja una curva perfecta en el aire. Junta los brazos al bajar, atraviesa el agua como si una fuerza oculta le absorbiera. Con una perfección atlética que Remus observa desde la orilla, mientras James se tira tras él gritando "yewhaaaa" y Peter cae salpicando de agua todo lo que hay entre el lago y Hogwarts. Sirius sale disparado hacia fuera y Remus se da cuenta de que ha estado conteniendo el aliento hasta entonces, como si él también estuviera bajo el fondo, atrapado entre las algas

\- ¡Joder, coño! - Se sacude el pelo para apartarlo de la cara- ¡Está helada! - Se pone de pie donde hace fondo. Gotas de agua en el pecho. Parece que siempre será joven. Mira algún punto del agua, justo frente a él. - ¡Dios mío, una anguila gigante! - finge un susto mortal y acto seguido, le quita importancia. Bromea. - Ah, no, soy yo, que estoy desnudo.

El baño dura algo menos de diez minutos. Tiempo suficiente para hacerle creer a James que Lily se acerca y hacerle un par de aguadillas. Tiempo suficiente para que Sirus le pregunte a Peter si no será por "esa cosita" por la que le llaman Colagusano. Tiempo suficiente para que Remus disfrute desde la orilla, con el corazón en el estómago. Sirius se baña en el lago. En la magia de la vida.

Remus se baña en él.

-Deberías probar, Lunático. - Sale del agua un rato después. Se seca la cara y los brazos con su propia camiseta. - Acojonante.

No me cabe duda.

Ninguna duda, de hecho


	10. Constante amenaza de expulsión

**X3**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Constante amenaza de expulsión

Lo ha oído tantas veces."Te acabarán expulsando, Sirius". "Tarde o temprano te echarán, Sirius". "Controla, Sirius". Finge que no le importa. Afirma que las reglas están ahí para romperlas. Que la vida es eso. Tirarte contra los muros hasta derribarlos o caer inconsciente. Es una de esas personas que nunca pensaron en cruzar el jardín hasta que vieron el cartel de "prohibido pisar la hierba". Cuando entra en la torre Slytherin saltándose clase de Transformaciones y hechiza los calzoncillos de todo sexto curso para que desfilen por el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida hasta formar letras junto con los calcetines, sabe que va a terminar en el despacho del Director. Castigado, sermoneado, bla, bla, bla.

Merece la pena solo por ver el júbilo de James y Peter y esa expresión de Remus cuando entorna los ojos y dice "por el amor de Dios, Canuto". Merece la pena por ver su nombre escrito con ropa Slytherin para que todo el mundo pueda leerlo. SIRIUS. Los puntos de las dos íes so calcetines usados de Severus Snape.


	11. Sangre sucia

**X3**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Sangre sucia

Sirius se rebela porque sí. Porque se aburre. Porque puede. Porque quiere. Porque es su forma de escupir en ese apellido desafortunado que lleva, esa maldición que le acompaña. Se rebela para marcar su territorio y enfadar a todo lo Black. Se rebela para ejemplificar el espíritu de Gryffindor y sabe, sin embargo, en última instancia, que si no le expulsan de Hogwarts, del hogar de los Gryffindor, de lo único que realmente le importa, es precisamente por ese apellido, ese linaje, ese nombre que tanto aborrece. El mundo mágico se rige por clases y los Black son pura aristocracia. Ningún colegio se ha atrevido a expulsarle. Cuando los profesores censuran su comportamiento, lo hacen casi con condescendencia, murmurando "es el pequeño de Walburga, la oveja negra de los Black". Solía molestarle, tiempo atrás. Ese estigma. Pero conoce lo bastante a su familia como para saber que haberse convertido en una lacra para los suyos es motivo suficiente para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. No le asustan las amenazas porque si le echan su madre tendrá que explicar en sociedad que Hogwarts es demasiado bueno para su hijo y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ella se resigne sin mover los hilos.

Y sin embargo, cuando Albus Dumbledore le dice que su permanencia en el colegio corre peligro - _me temo que autorizar ciertos comportamientos es un mal ejemplo para el resto de tus compañeros_ -, Sirius Black por primera vez en su descerebrada existencia, cree que esta vez la ha jodido.

Sube las escaleras del director con desánimo, como si cada paso pesara más que el anterior y fueran no los escalones, sino sus piernas las que estuvieran hechas de piedra caliza.

Cuando llega arriba, toca la puerta despacio, con educación, como si quisiera enmendar su última travesura, la que puede dejarle fuera de Hogwarts y de paso, acabar con toda su vida porque sin ese colegio, de vuelta en casa, Sirius es solo un Black. Y ser un Black vale menos que nada. Oye la voz de Dumbledore invitándole a entrar y se prepara para lo peor.

Pero no se prepara bien porque cuando la ve se le revuelve el estómago y el corazón empieza a bombear bilis.

-Hola, madre.

Walburga es pura cólera contenida. Las siete caras de la hidra mirándole fijamente. Tiene el mismo pelo oscuro de su hijo, las mismas facciones simétricas, similar arquitectura, parecida majestuosidad. Todo en ella le recuerda a él. Todo le hace sentirse empequeñecido y enfermo.

\- Siéntate, Sirius.


	12. WalburgaBlack y el arte de la disciplina

**X4**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Walburga Black y el arte de la disciplina

Son frases que ha oído otras veces. _Se ve que disfrutas enlodando el apellido de tu familia._ Miles de veces. _No madre._ En miles de ocasiones distintas, por motivos diversos. _No consentiré que te expulsen de este colegio._ Le suenan vacías, como si su madre fuera un eco, una sombra. _Lo sé, madre._ El mismo sermón de tantas veces. Idénticos reproches.

\- ¿Puede dejarme a sola con mi hijo, profesor?

Reclinado en su asiento, a Dumbledore solo se le mueve la mirada. Le pregunta a Sirius con ella. _¿Quieres que salga, hijo?_ iEn ese momento, Sirius le aborrece con todas sus fuerzas. Por haber llamado a su madre. Por querer marcharse. Por estar dispuesto a quedarse. _Vete viejo._ Aparta la mirada y Dumbledore se marcha renqueando. Cuando vuelve a entrar, un rato después, nota que la habitación huele diferente pero todo parece en su sitio. Viejos directores durmiendo en sus cuadros. Libros de magia apilados. Walburga Black sentada en su asiento, erguida y temible. Y Sirius junto a ella, mudo.

\- Espero no recibir más llamadas del colegio, Sirius. Espero no tener que volver.

\- Yo también, madre.

Al despedirse, Dumbledore extiende la mano para darle un apretón. Trata de identificar por qué siente tanto frío en el estómago y qué demonios es ese olor que le está dando escalofríos. Cuando Sirius se levanta la ardiente furia del odio emite vibraciones poderosas.

\- Es un buen muchacho, Walburga-. _Y ha sido un error llamarte_ \- Algo travieso.

\- Confío en que ustedes le enseñen disciplina, profesor.

Sale sin mirar atrás. Seguida por su hijo, que mira de abajo arriba, con el pelo sobre la cara y una tormenta desconocida en la cara.

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo?

\- Sí, profesor.

Es una respuesta automática. Dumbledore quiere preguntar más y no puede. A cambio, intenta sonreír, le da una palmadita amistosa en la espalda y registra el momento en el que Sirius responde a su acercamiento arqueándose ante el primer contacto, cerrando los ojos, apretando la mandíbula.

\- Estoy bien - y todo en él dice lo contrario. Dumbledore recibe la intensidad de sus pensamientos, en forma de reproches de hiel y escarcha. Sirius dice "estoy bien" pero claramente es una acusación. _Me dejó solo con ella, profesor. No sabe cómo es mi madre, profesor. No tiene ni idea._

Cuando se queda solo en el despacho, los cuadros abren los ojos. Los viejos directores guardan silencio y lo dicen todo sin decir nada. El olor de la habitación, Dumbledore nunca lo olvidará, es la aristocrática sangre de los Black, una familia legendaria que rinde culto al poder y a la pureza de la magia y que imprime sus lecciones a golpes de varita cuando lo cree necesario, incluso si esos golpes tienen que recaer en la espalda de sus propios hijos.

 _Confío en que le enseñen disciplina._

Dumbledore confía en que aprenda algo más.

\- No podemos volver a llamar a Walburga, obviamente. Parecería temerario repetir el mismo error por segunda vez.

El perfume de Walburga deja huella, se huele durante horas.


	13. Perros infectados por la rabia Remus

**X6**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Perros infectados por la rabia: Remus vs Sirius

Walburga tiene sobre él un efecto inmediato y helador. Fulmina su centro de emociones como un rayo paralizante. Cuando sale del despacho de Dumbledore, Sirius se siente hueco, el cascarón vacío de un hombre que una vez fue algo más que promesas. Llega a la Habitación Común sin saber exactamente qué camino ha tomado. El fuego está encendido, James y Peter enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez. Remus descansa sobre el sillón de orejas, con los pies sobre la otomana, leyendo frente a la chimenea. Su paz, esa energía balsámica de Remus, le golpea como una bofetada.

Le hierve la sangre verle tan tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore? - pregunta James.

Remus espera una respuesta.

\- Nada. Mi madre ha sido más elocuente.

Quiere morder. Quiere morder a toda costa. A lo primero que se ponga delante. Es rabia contra su madre, contra Dumbledore, contra cualquier puta cosa que se ponga a tiro. Remus parece alarmado ante la mención de Walburga. Que se joda. Que se jodan todos.

\- ¿Ha llamado a tu madre? - Remus le censura con la mirada. Al menos a Sirius le parece leer censura. Tal vez sea preocupación. Sea lo que sea es irritante. - ¿Qué le has dicho?

¿ _Qué le he dicho? ¿Por qué no me preguntas que me ha dicho ella?_

Le arde la espalda. No es la primera vez. La varita de su madre lanza magia negra, destroza la carne, deja llagas más profundas que la luna.

\- Que se meta su apellido por donde le quepa.

Decepcionado, Remus agacha la cabeza, chasquea la lengua y esa censura leve a Sirius le saca de sus casillas, le infecta como la rabia. Le da ganas de asesinarle, convertirse en perro y arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos. Meter los colmillos en la carne, sacar al lobo a dentelladas.

\- En lugar de hacerla rabiar a propósito, ¿no sería más inteligente que evitaras enfrentarte a ella?

Es la gota que colma el vaso de la escasa paciencia de Sirius.

\- Evitar un enfrentamiento... - murmura - ¿cómo haces tú, por ejemplo? ¿Tengo que intentar ser agradable con todo el mundo? Cambiar como la luna para que nadie se enfade, ¿no es eso?

Su propia voz le suena desconocida, destila esencia de magia negra. Suena como todo lo que odia. Como si hablara su madre por su boca. Se arrepiente nada más decirlo y sabe que lo haría de nuevo si tuviera oportunidad. Es su sangre. Esa herencia del mal en sus venas. Es su culpa y no la de su madre que hay dolor en la mirada de Remus cuando se levanta de su asiento y coge el abrigo.

\- No, Sirius. No se me ocurriría pedirte que fueras agradable. O justo.

Se marcha sin mirar atrás. Hace tiempo que ni James ni Peter mueven ficha en su partida.

\- Si me vas a decir que me he pasado y que le pida perdón, Potter, te lo puedes ahorrar.

\- ¿Por qué lo pagas siempre con él, Canuto?

 _Porque él siempre me perdona_

\- Ni puta idea.

 _Porque él es mejor que yo._


	14. Rebaño de ovejas negras

**Hola a todos!** Pues hoy subo tantos capítulos como pueda, tengo un día superr largo :D

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Rebaño de ovejas negras

Sirius no camina. Sirus vuela por los pasillos que llevan al jardín. Sirius está rabioso y le alimenta el odio contra sí mismo, que es la forma más sublime del odio. Reza para encontrarse con Snape o Malfoy y poder encontrar una excusa perfecta para descargarse. Se está planteando seriamente transformarse y salir a cazar conejos. Acaba en ese cobertizo del jardín que nadie usa. Se imagina que es lo bastante solitario como para que nadie le descubra ni a él, ni a la botella que James guarda en algún lugar de ese condenado sitio. Lo último que espera es encontrarse con alguien. Mucho menos con ella.

\- ¿Evans? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

\- Siempre tan educado, Black. Se queda parado en la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- ¿Vas a cerrar la puerta? Hace frío.

Se lo piensa pero obedece. Allí está, en toda su gloria. Lily Evans. Perfecta estudiante, perfecta prefecta, perfecta todo. En el apestoso, humeante, decadente cobertizo del jardín. Melena pelirroja cayendo sobre la cara y ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Ligeramente avergonzada porque alguien la haya visto. Ligeramente devastada. Levanta la barbilla con dignidad. A Sirius le gusta la gente que se crece para no aparentar debilidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esta vez lo pregunta por verdadera curiosidad.

\- Podría preguntar lo mismo- se seca la cara con la manga del uniforme en un gesto que podría ser masculino pero en ella es delicado. Preciosos ojos verdes, esa Evans. Normal que James parezca medio hipnotizado por ellos. Pobre Cornamenta, tiene menos posibilidades de llegar a algo que Sirius de acabar siendo Ministro de Magia, pero de ilusión también se vive.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Black?

\- Quería estar solo.

\- Lo mismo digo.

No hablan a menudo. Bueno, no son amigos. Sí, claro, están en la misma casa pero uno no se hace amigo de la chica que le gusta a tu mejor amigo. Uno mantiene las distancias y espera que su mejor amigo tenga suerte con ella y que no deje de hacer cosas divertidas una vez que salgan juntos. Esa es la relación que se tiene con una chica que le gusta a tu mejor amigo y que siempre parece tan digna y tan enfadada. Lily Evans es probablemente la única chica de su edad -y de varios cursos más- con las que no ha intentado ligar y tal vez por eso, acaban juntos en la cabaña, esperando a que deje de llover, pasando el rato con una botella de whisky que Sirius jura que ha encontrado a allí "por una de esas mágicas casualidades, Evans, te lo juro" . Lily no bebe y al principio apenas habla, pero llueve, no hay nada que hacer y Sirius puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere saber algo. Lily claudica, finalmente.

\- Problemas familiares

\- ¿Ha pasado algo... grave? - Tal vez haya alguien enfermo. O algo peor. Alguna desgracia. Si su madre enfermera él daría una fiesta y rezaría a la luna por una convalecencia doloroso pero hay gente que tiene familias ligeramente más tolerables. Tal vez Evans sea una de esos.

\- No. Nada. No les gusta que estudie aquí, es todo.

No es todo, claro... Lily ha recibido una lechuza. La letra inconfundible de Petunia.

 _"Lily, por Dios, deja de enviarme cartas. Esa horrible lechuza asusta a los vecinos y no quiero tener que explicarles a mis amigas que mi hermana no es normal, ¿entiendes? En el mundo real, Lily, tú eres una vergüenza, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿Es que quieres que yo también lo sea?"_

No es la primera vez que le dice algo así. No debería doler. Pero duele. A Sirius no se lo dice. Tampoco hace falta para que él sienta una corriente de simpatía profunda e inmediata. Otra oveja negra. Bebe un trago para celebrarlo. Casi aplaca el dolor de la espalda. No debe ser fácil ser una bruja en una familia muggle. Más o menos como ser un Gryffindor rebelde en una familia de Slytherin asociada a la magia negra.

\- Si tu familia no te gusta, te presto a la mía, Evans.

La chica entorna los ojos. Preciosos, ya lo creo. Verdes como esmeraldas en la tempestad.

\- No lo dirías si conocieras a mi familia.

Sirius deja caer un suspiro casi perruno.

\- No conoces a mi madre. Un cuarto de hora con ella y querrías casarte con Snape.

\- Venga ya, Sirius. Eres un Black. ¿Cambiarías eso por ser hijo de muggles? ¿Por ser un sangre sucia?

Solo por un momento, Sirius Black deja caer la fachada de bravuconerías y toda esa rabia bárbara se diluye en la nada más absoluta, en esos ojos verdes que le serenan. Deja de fardar, de ladrar, de pavonearse, de hincharse como un animal en celo.

\- No hay nada más sucio que mi sangre, Evans. Eso te lo garantizo.

Se hace un silencio entre la frontera de lo cómodo y lo incómodo y lo rompe Lily con un reverente "gracias" que sale de lo más profundo de su corazón. Fuera la tarde amenaza tormenta y ninguno de los dos sabe exactamente cómo comportarse. Solos en una cabaña.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Evans? Deberías darle una oportunidad al pobre James. - Un par de tragos le hacen sentir lo bastante seguro como para decirlo.

\- Solo es un buen tío con malas compañías- guiña un ojo y ella no quiere admitirlo pero Sirius sabe que le hace gracia.

\- Eso he pensado siempre. Confío en que Remus equilibre tu maligna influencia.

 _Remus_

Habrá que ir pensando en pedirle perdón. La mirada de Lily se vuelve inquisitiva.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo con él?

\- No. Algo. No es importante.

Mentira. Porque cuando se trata de Remus, todo es importante.


	15. Una recompensa insípida

**_x2_**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Una recompensa insípida

A primera hora de la tarde, los calderos burbujean en clase de Pociones. El profesor Rominus Filchwood, jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw pasea entre las mesas y tuerce el gesto cuando escucha incluso la voz más leve.

\- Es un examen, caballeros. Si estuvieran autorizados a hacer comentarios entre ustedes, sería una mesa redonda. ¿Me he explicado con claridad, señor Malfoy?

\- Sí, profesor.

Los ingredientes requieren tiempos precisos de cocción. Sirius cuenta los minutos y toma nota de la coloración de los elementos. Tres sillas por delante, el caldero de Remus bulle con placidez y la escasa luz que llega a las mazmorras desde los ventanucos enrejados de las paredes, se concentra en él. Como si el sol le cortejara, para hacer rabiar a la luna.

Seis años de colegio y es la primera vez que Remus pone tres sillas de distancia entre su caldero y el de Sirius.

 _Joder_

Añade el último ingrediente para la mezcla y el líquido se rebela, estalla en pompas jabonosas, cabalga sobre el caldero, flirteando con los bordes, a puntos de escurrirse. Medio minuto después y repentinamente la cocción termina y solo queda en la olla un poso de color plata, que le recuerda a la luna cuando sale la primera noche de agosto.

\- Excelente, señor Black. - El profesor Filchwood observa con satisfacción. - Diez puntos para la casa de Gryffindor.

Sirius ignora el odio pestilente que le dirige Malfoy en forma de mirada asesina. Ignora a Severus Snape en el fondo de la clase, murmurando entre dientes contra él. Remus le sigue dando la espalda y daría diez veces diez puntos y la Copa de las Casas para encontrar el ingrediente que le hiciera darse la vuelta y dirigirle una de sus sonrisas apaciguadoras.

Nadie ha pedido disculpas en toda la larga y aristocrática historia de los Black. A Sirius nadie le ha enseñado cómo hacerlo.

 _Perro bueno._

Hay un roble frondoso en los jardines de Hogwarts. Recostado sobre los nudos de la madera, Remus lee en voz alta y Lily escucha con la cabeza apoyada en su pierna, alimentando así rumores de colegio y celos adolescentes. Quedan tres días para el cumpleaños de Remus pero Lily le ha adelantado su regalo y ahora disfrutan los dos de una primera edición de "La importancia de llamarse Ernesto". _Lo encontré en Londres, cerca del callejón Diagon siempre me recuerda a ti. Siempre._ Cada libro, cada historia. Especialmente ésta, que es divertida y liviana y sin embargo, apesta a dolor detrás de cada ironía, destila un poso de amargura, un pesar profundo y pudoroso, que se esconde tras una media sonrisa. Suena como si en vez de leer, Remus estuviera escribiendo sobre la marcha. Como si Wilde hubiera sido un pobre hombre lobo, mirando el mundo desde una esquina, expulsado del paraíso.

Está entretenida en su voz, pensando en escritores y hombres lobo cuando se acerca el perro. Su primera reacción es pensar que lo está imaginando. Tiene una silueta amenazadora, patas larguísimas, una cola lanuda y una expresión extraña, como si fuera demasiado humana. Remus deja de leer bruscamente pero es Lily quien se incorpora cuando el perro se acerca. Manso, con las orejas gachas y sin un asomo de agresividad.

\- Fíjate qué perro tan bonito - se acerca a él con cautela. Extiende una mano para calibrar la reacción del animal y sonríe cuando el perro, que de cerca es todavía más negro y más brillante, saca la lengua y se sienta sobre las patas traseras. - Eso es, bonito. ¿Te has perdido?

Le acaricia detrás de las orejas, buscando el collar. Nada.

\- ¿No tienes dueño, guapo? - Hunde los dedos en el pelo del lomo, siente una especie de simpatía repentina. - ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - se gira para mirar a Remus, como si devolviera la pregunta y su amigo tiene una expresión difícil de definir, entre incrédula e irritada.

\- Seguro que está lleno de pulgas.

\- No digas eso. Pobrecito.

El enorme animal ladra en dirección a Remus, que todavía parece irritado.

\- Han debido abandonarle. No me digas que no te da pena.

\- Infinita- ironiza.

\- No seas así, Remus. Solo quiere que le acaricien. ¿A que sí, guapo?

Dos ladridos. El perro asiente, como si formara parte de la conversación.

\- ¿Ves?

El animal da un par de pasos en dirección a Remus. Brilla con una intensidad mágica, busca la sombra del árbol y espera, sentado sobre las patas traseras, mirando en dirección a Remus con una expresión apaciguadora e inteligente. Lily no sabe explicarlo, cree que está siendo víctima de algún hechizo pero juraría que algo ocurre en ese momento entre ellos. Una conversación que nadie excepto hombre y animal pueden escuchar. El perro espera, agacha la cabeza levemente y Remus parece rendirse a una evidencia que para Lily es un misterio. Suspira, cede, estira la mano y le acaricia la cabeza al perro, que inmediatamente se tumba junto a él y mueve la cola contra el suelo, jadeando más deprisa. Se deja acariciar la cabeza y Remus le rasca el cuello y le toca las orejas. Tiene manos de pintor, dedos largos y bien dibujados que se deslizan en el lomo del perro, hasta que el animal cierra los ojos y bosteza, dejándose hacer. Los dedos le buscan el estómago, frotan y se deslizan y al cabo de un rato, el perro parece dormido, con el morro apoyado en la pierna de Remus, justo donde la tenía Lily un rato antes.

\- Remus, fíjate, creo que este perro te quiere.

Es un comentario casual pero el suspiro de Remus no lo parece tanto.

\- Nah, solo es un perro fácil.

El animal protesta con una serie intermitente de ladridos. Un soplido de brisa primaveral agita las ramas del roble y Lily se recuesta en el árbol. Remus vuelve a la página que había dejado, leyendo en voz alta para ella y para el perro, que parece medio dormido en su regazo, a salvo de la ira y la impaciencia. Remus pasa las páginas con una sola mano. La otra no descansa, deja surcos desiguales en el pelo del lomo, escribe en un alfabeto misterioso que solo tiene sentido en el lenguaje secreto de los animales. El perro cierra los ojos y Lily se deja contagiar por la calma que le inspira.

Antes del anochecer, el perro levanta la cabeza, mira atentamente con las orejas tiesas y sale corriendo en dirección a Severus Snape, que atraviesa el jardín a esa hora en dirección a la Torre de Slytherin y tiene que correr durante trescientos metros, sin aliento, para deshacerse del _monstruoso saco de pulgas_ que no deja de morderle la túnica.

\- Te vas a reír, Remus, pero es como si ese perro me recordará a alguien.

\- ¿En serio?

Lily mira las cabriolas airadas de Snape y le parece que el perro se está divirtiendo, ladrando, jugando, trasteando.

\- Sí, creo que al novio de mi hermana Petunia.

Remus no puede evitarlo. Su risa se deja oír en cada rincón de los jardines.


	16. Ssshhh

**_x3_**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Ssshhh

Duermen los cuatro en la misma habitación. Peter en la cama del fondo, James en la siguiente, luego Sirius y finalmente, Remus. La suya es la única cama que siempre está hecha, llena de libros y pergaminos extendidos. Todas sus cosas están echadas a un lado, cuando Remus sube del jardín y se encuentra a Sirius en su forma humana, con las piernas cruzadas en el mismo sitio en el que Remus se tumba por las noches y se desvela, pensando en él.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de perseguir a Severus?

No contesta. Se levanta con una gracilidad exquisita y se sacude la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara. El más noble de todos los animales, le pide perdón. _Lo siento, Lunático_ mirándole fijamente a los ojos, humillado como ante un altar y a Remus Lupin se le corta la respiración porque está seguro de que no lo ha dicho nunca. _Perdón_ en boca de un Black es un honor inesperado. Y es suyo, para él. Están solos en la habitación común y Sirius está mucho más desnudo que en ese lago de Hogsmeade. A Remus le bombea el corazón más deprisa, como las noches de luna llena, cuando empieza a hincharse y amenaza con estallar.

\- A lo mejor estoy condenado a ser como mi madre, ¿no crees? La misma carne maldita.

\- La carne no es nada, Sirius.

La carne es leve y cambiante. La carne es lunática y lo que permanece es otra cosa, que está por debajo y resiste a la gravedad y al tiempo. Lo que resiste es algo más que carne y Sirius lo sabe. Por eso le toca el pecho, con esa expresión curiosa y una media sonrisa, tranquilo, como si quisiera ver qué hay debajo o como si sencillamente, le resultara más fácil comunicarse en el lenguaje táctil de los perros, que lo dice todo sin esfuerzo, que en el idioma esquivo de las palabras, que no significan nada. Esa mano es tan caliente, que las mareas interiores de Remus se agitan en vaivenes desiguales. Se siente débil y flojo y sabe que no tiene remedio. Esa mano le perseguirá en sueños. Se aparecerá en las brumas de la imaginación metiéndose por debajo de la camisa, debajo de la bragueta, tocándole, tentándole.

\- Tienes razón - en voz más baja de lo habitual.

\- Siempre tengo razón, Sirius- casi un murmullo.

El perro sonríe y el chico de diecisiete años que convive con él se rinde, cabecea y se deja caer sobre él. Es un abrazo inesperado y Remus solo puede devolverlo a medias, con palmadas torpes en la espalda, conteniendo el impulso de hundir la cara en su pelo y respirar profundamente para asfixiarse de él. Sirius se aparta para volver en sí, paulatinamente.

\- No le digas a Cornamenta que su chica me ha tocado los bajos fondos, ¿quieres?

\- Descuida. Sé guardar un secreto.

Le gustaría pedirle un favor a Sirius a cambio de su perdón. _Acuéstame sobre esa cama y lámeme hasta hacerme ladrar._ Le gustaría no tener que pedirle nada y que él se lo diera todo y ese secreto, como tantos otros, está guardado debajo de la carne y de la sangre, con el celo tortuoso de un lobo solitario.


	17. ¡Accio magia!

**_x4_**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

¡Accio magia!

Ese año la primavera amanece especialmente caprichosa y en abril, Escocia estornuda de frío y el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería despierta un domingo completamente helado. Es James quien se levanta en pijama, mira desde la ventana y propone que habría que "celebrarlo" pero a medianoche, de pie frente a los milenarios muros de piedra de un metro de grosor, es Remus el que prepara el hechizo. Peter tiene problemas para no resbalarse y Sirius golpea con los pies contra el suelo para no morirse de frío.

\- Lunático, ¿quieres darte prisa? Se me están congelando las pelotas y aquí Colagusano, hace tiempo que no las siente.

Peter, caminando despacio para no caerse, corrobora que, de hecho, no siente nada de cintura para abajo. Remus les ignora a ambos, se concentra y pide un poco de silencio. Naturalmente pedirle silencio a Sirius es como suplicar al dios de la lluvia para que truene en las llanuras desiertas del Kalahari.

\- Y si tanto frío tienes en las pelotas, pídele a James que te las rasque.

\- Eh, Jimmy, Remus quiere que me acabas un favor.

Se soban, se chinchan, Peter anuncia que pronto pasará la ronda de prefectos y verán que no hay nadie en sus habitaciones. Es el momento. Remus señala la torre de Gryffindor con su varita y su voz se vuelve solemne, y majestuosa cuando pronuncia el encantamiento.

 _Accio luminem omnia!_

El rayo de luz violeta que sale de la varita estría la bóveda nocturna y cae sobre las altas torres del castillo. En unos segundos, el hogar de los Gryffindor centellea y se ilumina, como si millones de fuegos fatuos se hubieran reunido junto a ella, para hacerla revivir como un árbol de Navidad gigante. De entre las cuatro torres, el hogar de los merodeadores, es el único que brilla. Durante los cinco minutos que dura el hechizo, los cuatro lo miran pletóricos de júbilo adolescente. Les llena la magia de su propio poder transformador y Sirius experimenta el gozo de la magia en su estado puro, cuando sirve para la luz y el bien y todo lo hace de la vida una travesura que merezca la pena.

\- Eres increíble, Lunático - le pasa una mano por el hombro mientras miran Hogwarts y su torre de fuego, a punto de extinguirse- eres jodidamente increíble.

Remus lleva un lobo dentro pero cuando la luna mengua, solo es un chico con ropa demasiado grande, que se quita importancia y se encoge los hombros.

\- Bah, era un hechizo fácil.

Por una vez, Sirius adopta un tono serio, que en él resulta casi reverencial. Hogwarts refulge en mitad de la noche y en lo más hondo de su corazón, ése será el aspecto que tendrá para siempre la juventud. El colegio, la luz, sus amigos. La magia.

\- El hechizo es lo de menos, Remus.

 _Lo importante es que eres mágico._


	18. Compórtense, caballeros

**_x5_**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Compórtense, caballeros

Siempre igual. Poco importa quién empiece la broma. En ese momento, en clase de runas antiguas, el que ha tenido ha idea ha sido Peter pero lo que sigue es lo mismo de siempre.

Independientemente de la travesura, que hoy consiste en encantar las esquinas inferiores de los pergaminos y hacer que aparezcan en ellos pequeños dibujos de Quejicus Snape, para que al pasar las hojas, el Severus animado se haga pis encima y salga llorando. El caso es que al final a nadie le parece importante que lo haya hecho el pequeño Peter Pettigrew porque, como siempre, unos cardan la lana y otros se llevan la fama. Cuando se monta un pequeño murmullo en la clase y empiezan a escucharse las risas, el profesor automáticamente, asume de quién es la culpa.

\- Potter y Black, silencio si no quieren que les eche.

Sirius, sin embargo, no es capaz de aguantar la risa. La imagen de un Snape chiquitín llorando a lágrima viva con los pantalones meados le resulta irresistible. Se muerte los labios, cierra los ojos pero Peter no deja de hacer que se mueva y James se acaba contagiando y naturalmente, les expulsan de clase a ambos y les obligan a hacer deberes después de la hora. Remus, que fue quien le enseñó a Peter cómo hacer el hechizo sigue tranquilamente en su sitio y Peter, el brazo ejecutor, también. Porque en Peter, al contrario que en James y en Sirius, nadie se fija. Ni siquiera los profesores.

\- Supongo que el señor Lupin no querrá seguir a sus compañeros y abandonar también el aula.

\- No, profesor.

\- Excelente. Sigamos. El pequeño Snape animado vuelve a hacerse pis encima y Peter sigue esperando que alguien le vea a él.


	19. Grandes palabras para pequeñas hazañas

**_x5_**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Grandes palabras para pequeñas hazañas

Gryffindor y Slytherin. El partido que decide la Copa de Quidditch. Los elementos se alinean para la gran final. Cielos despejados. Un sol entero y satisfecho. Una mañana espléndida en Hogwarts. Las gradas hierven, centellean en ráfagas de colores. Verde y blanco, excelencia y pureza de Slytherin. Oro y grana, valor y gloria Gryffindor. Los jugadores quieren rozar el cielo pero solo James Potter, aclamado por la multitud, consigue acariciarlo cuando ve el revoloteo de la snitch sobre su cabeza y sale tras ella a propulsión.

La pelota alada se eleva sobre Hogwarts como un cohete hacia la luna. Disfruta haciendo sudar al mejor buscador de la historia. Cuando cae en picado, zumba, sisea, atraviesa una jugada de gol, zigzagueando entre los jugadores. Pasa junto a una bludger que no ve por donde va y junto a media docena de escobas que jamás lograrían alcanzarle. James no la pierde de vista y a lo lejos escucha "Potter", como si gritaran su nombre al unísono cientos de pájaros aleteantes. Cerca del suelo, la distancia entre snitch y buscador es cada vez más pequeña y James Potter concentra todos sus sentidos. Desaparece el ruido del viento y el de la multitud, desaparecen el resto de jugadores y el suelo que está cada vez más cerca, sencillamente, desaparece. Obstáculos, gloria, todo desaparece. Se quedan solos en el mundo, esa pelota dorada y con alas que parece un polilla nerviosa y él, James. Sobre su escoba.

A unos metros sobre su cabeza, Sirius esquiva la defensa contraria, entra en territorio Slytherin y marca un tanto decisivo para empatar. Es el momento.

James se alinea con el viento y los dioses, estira un brazo, cierra los ojos y acelera. Busca, encuentra, aprieta con fuerza y cambia de rumbo, dando un giro fenomenal justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, con la snitch en la mano, agitándose como un colibrí que lucha por salir del agua y respirar.

Gryffindor estalla en éxtasis y Slytherin pierde, un año más, sus posibilidades en el torneo. James recupera el aliento. Pronto, le rodean la furia y el ruido y la multitud le saca del estadio a hombros. En medio del gentío, Sirius está pletórico, drogado, exultante. Su abrazo está a punto de tumbarle y tirarle al suelo. Sirius, literalmente, vibra de felicidad.

\- Si no fueras tan feo, Cornamenta, me casaría contigo. - Tiene puesta su sonrisa de _hemos ganado al enemigo, Potter,_ su famosa sonrisa de _juro solemnemente que seré el castigo de todo lo Slytherin habido y por haber, Potter ,_ su sonrisa casi temible de júbilo. - ¡Dios, Potter, cómo te quiero, joder! - Le agarra del cuello, le revuelve el pelo y le ofrece a la multitud como un pavo en Acción de Gracias, levantándole un brazo como si fuera un muñeco. - ¡Señoras y señores, James Potter!

Le aclaman. Vítores, fiesta, victoria. Le felicita una turba de caras que se mezclan. Sonrisas al óleo, palmadas desdibujadas en la espalda, felicitaciones anónimas que no significan tanto como esa última felicitación, al final del día, cuando el colegio casi ha enmudecido y se encuentra con Lily que hace su ronda de prefecta y se queda parada frente a él, solo un segundo.

\- Buenas noches, Lily.

\- Buenas noches.

Pasa junto a él y su perfume duele donde no duele nada más. Donde solo existe ella. Tiene que decirle algo. Lo que sea. Algo.

\- ¿Has visto el partido? _Qué pregunta más tonta, tío._

\- Claro. Como todos.

Tiene otra pregunta en mente. _¿No vas a felicitarme?_ Pero resultaría aún más tonta, así que opta por no decir nada. No se le ocurre qué podría traspasar su coraza. Lily Evans le hace sentir como un crío incapaz que no entra en sus propios pantalones. Se despide de nuevo, le desea buenas noches de nuevo y cuando ha dado un par de pasos, ella le llama y el corazón le da un golpe tan fuerte contra el pecho, que cree que debe haberse tragado la snitch.

\- ¿Potter?

Se gira. Es tan guapa. Todo sería más fácil si no fuera tan guapa.

\- ¿Sí?

Lily Evans le mira. Seria, pero por una vez, sin dobles intenciones, sin agresividad, sin nada excepto esa calma femenina que le inspira para ganar todos los torneos del mundo.

\- Gran jugada.

Se le queda la garganta seca. Quiere decir algo. Posiblemente gracias pero no le sale. Le acaba de felicitar la persona cuya aprobación lo significa todo pero de algún modo, de pronto, no significa nada. Solo era un partido. En el colegio todos esperan que sea el mejor jugador pero de noche, en un pasillo desierto en el que la gloria no tiene sabor, junto a la mujer que nunca será para él, James Potter lo cambiaría todo por ser un buscador bastante peor y un hombre ligeramente mejor.

\- No ha sido para tanto.

Lo dice en serio. Siente que acaba de madurar cien años. Realmente, no ha sido para tanto.

\- No ha estado mal, James.

Esa noche se acuesta con una sonrisa y lo último que le pasa por la cabeza es el Quidditch.

 _James_. Es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre.


	20. Brrrrum

**_x5_**

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Brrrrum

En la Casa de los Gritos hay una cuadra que ya nadie usa y que Sirius ha hechizado para que el ruido que hay en el interior no asuste a los animales que se acercan hasta ese rincón del mundo, a donde apenas se acerca nadie, excepto los merodeadores las noches de luna llena y desde hace un tiempo, Remus, siempre que puede. El domingo, antes de comer, esquiva a un par de profesores y deja a James dando piruetas en el campo de quidditch. Fuera de la cuadra, solo se oye el gorjeo de los gorriones pero en cuanto abre la puerta, le asalta un sonido diabólico, ensordecedor. Es como un motor estropeado. Es peor. Es como un gato que maúlla de dolor en el interior de un motor agonizante.

En mitad de la cuadra, la moto de Sirius Black, una carcasa mastodóntica con sidecar que ha rescatado de la chatarra cruje y gime con la mitad de las piezas en el suelo y la otra mitad en el sitio equivocado. Sirius la mirada embelesado, con la cara llena de grasa y una sonrisa que podría iluminar la noche de Londres.

\- ¿Oyes eso, Remus?

\- Todo el mundo en Escocia y parte de Gales puede oírlo. Hay gente en Oxfordshire que lo está oyendo. Una bruja de Bath llamó porque podía oírlo.

\- Es música, Lunático- chilla por encima del ruido.

\- Suena como si alguien estuviera pidiendo clemencia por su vida.

\- Exactamente. Yo me imagino que es mi madre. ¿No es lo más bonito que has oído nunca?

\- Sin duda. Si Mozart viviera pondría un garaje de motos y quemaría el piano.

Apaga el motor. Le brillan los ojos. Si hubiera una palabra para él sería, sin duda, sinvergüenza.

\- Sirius, si vas por ahí volando en una moto, tarde o temprano te verán. Y si en el Ministerio saben que vas asustando muggles con ese cacharro...- no le deja terminar.

\- Sssshhhh, no la llames así, se ofende con muchísima facilidad.

\- Qué temperamental. Me pregunto de quién habrá heredado las malas pulgas.

Sirius acaricia el motor, como si fuera una de esas chicas que magrea en los pasillos por las noches e ignora en el comedor por las mañanas.

\- ¿En serio vas a usarla?

\- En cuanto consiga hacerla volar. Pero no te preocupes. Te la dejaré para que puedas buscarte un tío y montarlo en el asiento de atrás. – Hace un silencio sugerente, adopta su tono burlón-. A no ser que prefieras montarlo delante y ponerte tú detrás, Remus.

Tiene ese guiño cómplice en la mirada. Entre enfurruñado y salvaje. Su típica expresión de seductor de patio de colegio. La pone de broma, claro. Remus sabe que la pone de broma pero maldita esa, es una gran expresión. Le tiembla el estómago como si fuera de gelatina y si están de broma, bueno, qué coño, él también puede bromear, ¿o no?

\- Si la moto aguanta, Black, puedo ir primero detrás y después delante.

Sirius tarda un segundo en reaccionar. Pasa en un segundo de puntillas por la sorpresa pero inmediatamente después despereza una sonrisa que se va ampliando por momentos. Como siempre está encantado de que alguien quiera jugar con él y le lance un hueso.

\- La moto aguantará, Lupin. Ya veremos si aguanta tu chico.


	21. Espíritu inquisidor

**Hola a todos!** Nuevamente terminando de subir esta hermosa historia :D

Los personajes son de J.k y la trama de Irati

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Espíritu inquisidor

En sexto curso es la profesora Rittenblast, una mujer alemana con un acento hosco y maneras algo masculinas, la que se encarga de Herbología. El último lunes de abril la primavera es una promesa que no acaba de cuajar y Herr Rittenblast –con dos tés- envía a los alumnos a las secciones autorizadas del bosque en parejas. Peter se adjudica a James. Remus, por una vez en su vida, desearía ir con cualquiera que no fuera Sirius.

Están buscando cardamomo y el desgraciado de él no se calla.

\- Sirius, ¿es que no sabes dejarlo estar?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? Ya sabes que no sé dejarlo estar. ¿He sabido dejarlo estar alguna vez?

\- Como tan bien acabas de ilustrar, no.

Tienen una hora por delante. Solos. En el bosque. Buscando plantas que Remus sabe exactamente dónde están y qué aspecto tienen. Es el mismo bosque por el que pasea de día y camina a cuatro patas de noche. Lo conoce como si fueran sus dedos. Sirius sigue sin callarse.

\- Venga ya, Lunático. Yo te lo cuento todo. - Eso no es verdad. - Dime algo que no te haya contado. Remus no-

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Dime algo que no te haya contado. Remus no tiene que pensar mucho.

\- La chica con la que estuviste el sábado por la noche. Dime cómo se llamaba.

\- Eso no puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Lo ves?

Encuentra cardamomo a la sombra de un abedul. Lo mete en el zurrón y sigue buscando madreselvas. Con Sirius detrás, por supuesto.

\- No es que no quiera decírtelo. Es que no me acuerdo cómo se llama. – Lo peor de todo es la honestidad con que lo dice. - Elma. O Elna.

\- ¿Hedga, la camarera del Caldero Chorreante? ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?

\- ¿Ves? No hace falta que te cuente nada. Alguien se entera, se forma un rumor y luego Colagusano se lo cuenta a todo el colegio. Y no es mayor, lo que pasa es que la luz de ese sitio no le favorece.

Debe rondar los treinta pero por qué iba a ponerse Sirius meticuloso con la edad a estas alturas. Ya se ha acostado con todas las chicas del colegio, tiene que empezar a aumentar su territorio de caza. A Remus le encantaría poder decir que hace tiempo que dejó de sentirse celoso por su larga lista de conquistas. Al fin y al cabo, ellas consiguen media hora de revolcón y un si te he visto no me acuerdo y él no cambiaría lo que tiene con Sirius por algo así. Se lo repite a menudo y funciona casi todo el tiempo. Con énfasis en el "casi".

\- Además, joder, no estábamos hablando de mí, tío. Estábamos hablando de ti.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Estábamos, Canuto. Tiempo pasado.

Tema zanjado. Fin de la discusión. Hay un claro en el bosque y brotes de madreselva cerca. Remus se encamina hacia allí y divisa el lugar a lo lejos, cuando Sirius arremete de nuevo. Santa María. El muy bastardo grita para que pueda oírle todo bicho viviente.

\- ¡Mc Fynn!

\- ¿Qué?

Remus no da crédito. Llevan así media hora y el anormal, arrogante, patán, engreído, estúpido, cabeza hueca, alelado, chulo, motero insustancial de Sirius Black que cree que es el regalo de dios a este mundo y que no entiende cómo alguien puede no desmayarse ante su sola y sublime y majestuosa presencia, REALMENTE insiste en jugar a "descubramos qué chico te gusta". Sería gracioso si no fuera porque es lo más parecido al tormento insufrible del beso de un dementor que se le ocurre a Remus. _¿Quieres saber quién me gusta, perro idiota? Me gusta alguien a quien ahora mismo me encantaría estrangular con mis propias manos._

\- ¡Liam Mc Fynn! Ahí tienes un buen partido.

\- Sirius, déjalo estar.

Duele. Verle en el bosque, dando zancadas con esa gracilidad única, magnífico, brioso, inalcanzable, duele. Sirius es masculino y a Remus le flaquean las rodillas por las mañanas cuando le ve mirar por la ventana sin camiseta y el pantalón del pijama con el primer botón desabrochado, rascándose el estómago. Sirius tiene una sensibilidad perversa para las travesuras y el tacto de un rinoceronte, una sonrisa para cada momento del día y una habilidad innata para resultar abofeteable y besable en la fracción de un segundo. Sirius duele más que la luna y cuando no se da cuenta de nada, duele más todavía. Es un cabrón malnacido y duele, maldita sea, en cada rincón del cuerpo.

\- Venga, ya, Lunático. Tiene que haber alguien en el colegio que te guste. Confiesa.

\- No es asunto tuyo si me gusta o no y- se da ligeramente por vencido- ... ¿quién demonios es Mc Fynn?

\- De Hufflepuff, juega de portero. Ya sabes quién es. Estuvisteis hablando dos horas en el baile, aquella vez. Sé que le van los tíos porque siempre le cazo mirándome el trasero.

 _Estuvisteis hablando dos horas en el baile._ ¿Es patético si esas palabras le hacen sentir esperanza? Sirius se pasa los bailes persiguiendo faldas y aún así, tiene tiempo para fijarse en lo que hace él. Tiempo para fijarse y, dios, sí, es patético que algo así le importe.

\- De Ravenclaw. Se llama Ian Mc Finne y le gusta James. Probablemente es a él al que mira. Pero bizquea un poco.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Del ojo izquierdo. Es un poco confuso cuando hablas con él.

\- ¿Le gusta más James que yo?

Remus prefiere no contestar. Sirius Black es tonto. También es el único chico que le gusta pero es tonto de capirote.


	22. Para alimentar el fuego, hace falta

**x2**

Los personajes son de J.k y la trama de Irati

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Para alimentar el fuego, hace falta combustible

El libro lo ha encontrado y memorizado Peter. _Manual básico para tu moto._ Un libro muggle que han comprado en el callejón Diagon gracias a la chimenea de la habitación común y una cantidad razonable de polvos flu de contrabando. Se lo ha estudiado a fondo y Sirius ha conseguido –cree- poner cada pieza en su sitio pero desde hace tres días, la moto no suena, ni se mueve, ni arranca. Después de siete horas montando y desmontando cada tornillo y cada cable, Sirius consume un cigarrillo y medita una manera romántica de suicidarse. Sentado en la cuadra junto a él, Peter sigue pensando que tiene que haber una manera de que funcione.

Remus entra en la cuadra para saber si van a tomarse un descanso y les encuentra hastiados y desesperados. Sirius le mira entre mechones de pelo desgreñados, sudando grasa.

Dan ganas de ponerse a cuatro patas y lamerle.

\- Creemos que la moto se ha muerto, Lunático.

\- Amén- sentencia Peter.

Remus no tiene idea de mecánica y lo más parecido a una moto que ha visto nunca era el tractor de su abuelo. Bueno, su padre tenía un coche pequeño que jadeaba y renqueaba y se pasaba más tiempo en el garaje de casa, desmontado por partes, que en la carretera, bufando y traqueteando y Remus miró más de una vez mientras le cambiaban las ruedas pero no sabe distinguir la correa del ventilador de las bujías. Aún así, comparado con esos dos memos que tiene delante puede decirse que es un avezado experto en mecánica muggle.

\- A vuestra poción le faltan polvos mágicos, chicos.

Cuando le miran con cara de pocos amigos y sin saber de qué está hablando, Remus golpea un par de veces el tanque vacío de la gasolina.

\- ¿A ninguno de los dos se le ha ocurrido echarle combustible, verdad?

Inmediatamente, Sirius despierta, tira el cigarro al suelo y se levanta.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Tienes que echarle gasolina. En una gasolinera, preferiblemente.

Peter busca en su libro pero no encuentra esa parte.

\- Más atención, Colagusano- le recrimina Sirius- o tendré que buscarme otro mecánico.

Se enfunda en su chaqueta de cuero y se mira al espejo retrovisor de la moto antes de salir. El pelo en la cara le da un aspecto pretendidamente aventurero y por enésima vez Remus les pregunta a dioses en los que no cree por qué tuvieron que darle un ego del tamaño de la Gran Bretaña y además, hacerle tan guapo.

\- Venga, niños, a buscar gasofilina.

Cuando salen le da a Peter un azote en el culo y le guiña un ojo. A Peter le incómoda y a Sirius, precisamente por eso, le parece gracioso. Él es así, amigos, intratable, presuntuoso, irritante, irresistible. No pasa nada, claro. Remus está acostumbrado a ver cómo se relaciona, toqueteando y magreando a quien se ponga delante. A todos, por supuesto, excepto a él, a quien respeta demasiado.

\- Afortunado yo.

\- ¿Has dicho algo, Lunático?

\- No, nada. No es importante.


	23. In vino veritas

**x2**

Los personajes son de J.k y la trama de Irati

 _Eri0._

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

In vino veritas

En el cuarto de baño de los chicos Gryffindor.

Borrachos.

James Potter. El buscador más laureado en la historia del quidditch. El jovencito más famoso de Hogwarts, y uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio. Animago en sus ratos libres. Como una cuba.

\- Pues os digo una cosa. Si Evans sigue rechazándome, le daré una oportunidad ese Mc Fynn. Está bien saber que tengo opciones.

Remus Lupin. Alumno aventajado de su curso. Hombre lobo. Un talento innato para la defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Borracho? Perdidamente.

\- Se llama Mc Finne, os he dicho. Y haré correr la voz de que estás abierto a otras opciones, James.

Sirius Black. Último en una estirpe de magos y hechiceros legendarios. Mito sexual del colegio. El estudiante que más tiempo ha pasado en el despacho del director en la historia de Hogwarts. Un portento en Transformaciones y Pociones. Borracho perdido.

\- Si vas a enrollarte con un tío, James, ¿en serio vas a elegir a ese Hufflepuff...

\- Ravenclaw- corrige Remus.

\- ...a ese Ravenclaw antes que a uno de nosotros? Tío, eso me duele. – Agarra la botella como si fuera el camino hacia el infierno y no quisiera volver atrás. Da tragos largos que le inflaman la mirada. – Qué fuerte, colega.

La botella de whisky de fuego pasa a manos de Peter, que tose cada vez que intenta ponerse a la altura de Sirius y beber la misma cantidad. James la coge después.

\- Es verdad- dice. Aunque suena más como sverdá. – Si voy a tener novio, tenéis mi total prioridad. – Se lleva la mano al pecho, excesivamente compungido. El whisky despierta su lado más teatral. – Lo siento, tíos.

\- Nah, es igual – replica Sirius. – Enróllate con ese Slytherin o lo que sea

\- Ravenclaw- de nuevo, Remus.

\- Lo que sea. – Atrapa la botella de manos de James, saltándose el turno de Remus. - Yo saldré con Remus. No te necesitamos.

No quiere. Remus no, no, NO quiere. Sabe que es una broma y que, de estar flirteando con alguien Sirius estaría flirteando con James y solo por costumbre y porque es su manera principal de relacionarse con otros primates. Por eso no quiere sentir que le aletea una tormenta eléctrica en el estómago pero las palabras son _yo saldré con Remus_ y, maldición, Merlín, no puede evitarlo. Le tiembla el estómago.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Saldrías con Remus antes que conmigo?- James está ultrajado. - Saldría con Quejicus antes que contigo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues que sepas que ibas en mi lista el primero pero ahora el primero es Remus.

¿James tiene una lista? ¿Sirius va a salir con él? _Ahora Dumbledore me pedirá cita para el baile._ Han tomado demasiado whisky. La conversación desbarra y Sirius con ella.

\- Sueña, Potter. Remus me elegiría a mí.

Tiene que estar soñando. Tiene que estar delirando por el alcohol. Tiene que estar más borracho de lo normal porque de repente sale del armario y, ¿qué? ¿sus amigos se pelan por él? ¿Sus amigos heterosexuales?

\- No es verdad. – James mira a Remus, casi suplicante, completamente borracho. – Elígeme a mí y te haré los deberes todo el año.

Entonces es Peter el que parece enfadado.

\- Ni hablar. ¡Acabaría haciendo yo los deberes de ambos!

El mundo se difumina. El whisky lo llena todo de vapor y las aristas de la realidad se llenan de curvas peligrosas. De curvas realmente peligrosas. Debe ser la borrachera pero Sirius le mira de abajo arriba entre mechones de pelo mágicamente alterados para hacerle parecer más guapo.

\- Elígeme a mí, - se acerca a él sin levantarse, moviendo el culo en el suelo, levantando ligeramente la pelvis para ayudarse y atormentarle – y te llevaré en la moto. – Sibilino, serpenteante, añade, - detrás o delante, Lunático, tú eliges.

Lo primero que cruza su mente es una palabra. Solo una. Pero no quiere admitirlo, no quiere pensarlo, no quiere que sea verdad.

\- No hay duda- tiene que escapar de esa palabra, fingir que todo es una gran broma de merodeadores, que nada tiene importancia, que no se está muriendo por Sirius y que cada día es peor y más intenso. – Si fuera coaccionado, chantajeado o amenazado de muerte y forzado para elegir entre vosotros, me quedo con Peter.

Colagusano escupe whisky de fuego por la nariz y la boca simultáneamente. Y Remus sigue escapando, huyendo de esa palabra que de repente le ha encharcado los pulmones y le hace sentir sucio, bajo, indigno, enfermo de deseo. Media hora después, la conversación sólo es brasa y el whisky, un mal recuerdo en el fondo vacío de la botella. Abandonan el cuarto de baño en el que se han refugiado a hurtadillas. Peter le sigue los pasos a James y cuando Remus va a salir, nota que Sirius le retiene. Ahí está otra vez. Esa mano en el pecho, empujándole con suavidad contra el marco de la pared.

\- ¿Peter? ¿Quieres que me crea eso? - le brilla la mirada, podría prenderle fuego al colegio y a Roma entera después. Invade el espacio que Remus impone entre él y todo el mundo y le huele el aliento a whisky, a escapadas nocturnas y a travesuras infames. - Eres un cagado, Lupin.

Se debate en un diálogo consigo mismo. _Está flirteando. Flirtea con todo el mundo. Pero esto es más de lo normal. Sigue siendo broma. Es una tortura. No va en serio._ Intenta salir de su nube mental. Carraspea y le sostiene la mirada a Sirius pero no es fácil aparentar esa indiferencia que ha perfeccionado como un arte.

\- Si me hubieras dado una razón mejor que un paseo en moto habrías tenido más opciones, Black.

Elige deliberadamente un tono jocoso. Broma, es solo una broma. Pero Sirius no parece estar de broma. Se acerca más, solo un poco más a su cara y a esa distancia Remus puede verle la lengua, detrás de cada sílaba. Tan cerca.

\- ¿Quién coño ha dicho nada de un paseo? He dicho montar, Remus, no pasear.

Ahí está otra vez. Esa palabra que quiere gritar. Eso que quiere decirle a su supuesto mejor amigo en ese cuarto de baño. _Fóllame_. No puede evitarlo. _Fóllame, Sirius, ahora, por favor, no me dejes escapar, no quiero resistirme. Fóllame._ Peter y James les llaman para largarse de allí cagando leches antes de que alguien les oiga. Remus no siente el suelo bajo los pies y le falta oxígeno en el cerebro. Los pasillos de Hogwarts son las cumbres nevadas del Himalaya y tiene miedo de caer desde lo alto y romperse. Sirius se acuesta en la cama contigua y tiene miedo de no ser capaz de dominarse, de entrar en esa cama, bajarle los pantalones y suplicar. _Fóllame como hacen los perros._


	24. Ni sí ni no, sino todo lo contrario

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar pero definitivamente la historia continua y finalizara pronto, gracias por la paciencia. Para las que tengan dudas, si, Irati sigue en redes, de hecho atiende bastante rápido si te pasas por su pagina de Liverjournal (lo que nos alegra a todos).

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Ni sí ni no, sino todo lo contrario

A la mañana siguiente, Remus baja el primero a desayunar. Sabe que Lily estará repasando los deberes en la mesa Gryffindor. Tiene que contárselo a alguien. Tiene que contárselo a ella. _He dicho montar, Remus, no pasear._ Tiene que contárselo.

Se lo cuenta.

\- Remus, está flirteando contigo.

\- ¿Tú crees? No creo. Lo hace con todo el mundo. Es su manera de hablar.

\- Remus, por dios.

-Habla así con Malfoy, con Snape, hasta con Dumbledore. ¿Crees que flirtea con Dumbledore?

\- No, pero creo que, en el fondo, Malfoy le gusta.

\- No sé para qué te cuento nada. Quince minutos así. Finalmente, Sirius llega para desayunar, con un dolor de cabeza épico. Lily y Remus se callan inmediatamente y fingen que no hablaban de nada importante mientras Sirius saca polvos contra la resaca elaborados por él mismo según receta propia y los añade al zumo de 74 calabaza. Espera hasta que se deshagan con la cabeza hundida en la mesa. Gimiendo.

\- Hay luz. Hay ruido. No debería haber luz ni ruido. ¿Por qué hay luz y ruido, Remus?

\- Porque es de día. Se toma el zumo de un trago y sin respirar.

\- ¿De qué estabais hablando? Lo dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- De nada.


	25. ¡Animagos!

x2

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

¡Animagos! 

Le llaman azul a la segunda luna llena del mes. Tiene sed de noche y cuando rompe el cascarón de la tarde y empieza a elevarse en la bóveda nocturna, escucha un aullido familiar, proveniente de ese sitio en lo alto de la colina al que todos en Hogsmeade llaman la casa de los gritos. Pronto, los alrededores del colegio se llenan de sonido. El primero en salir es el lobo y la luna se siente satisfecha, porque es su esencia la que corre a cuatro patas en lo más hondo del bosque. Tras él lobo, los otros que le acompañan siempre. Primero, el perro. Después, el ciervo. El último, la 75 rata. Lobo, perro, ciervo, rata. La luna vigila en lo alto, por segunda vez en un mes y le serena la sinfonía de ladridos y aullidos, lamentos que parecen risas.

Cuando se eleva lo bastante y su reflejo se convierte en nácar sobre la superficie del lago, la luna se queda hipnotizada consigo misma. Sobre ella, la silueta formidable del ciervo, siempre a distancia del lobo, siempre sin perderle de vista.

Esa noche, el único sonido desigual es el ruido de los hombres.

\- ¡Lobo!

El estruendo de los fusiles.

\- ¡Ahí está!

El tiro que hace reverberar la superficie calmada del lago.

\- ¡Le he dado!

A la luna no le hace falta escuchar el aullido sangrante del lobo para saber que es verdad. Siente el tiro como un meteorito que estalla en su lado oscuro, formando un cráter ominoso. El lobo está herido y con él, la luna, que se oculta detrás de negros nubarrones nocturnos para lamerse y siente que mengua, antes de tiempo. Abajo, en el bosque, las fauces del perro 76 brillan como la ceguera y los cazadores huyen de su rabia, dejando atrás a un lobo malherido y al resto de los animales.


	26. Colagusano advierte

x3

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Colagusano advierte 

Es Peter quien llama al despacho de Dumbledore, a las tres de la madrugada. Sudoroso, sin aliento, los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas, llorando por el esfuerzo. Pidiendo disculpas por molestarle a tan altas horas, tratando de transmitir urgencia.

\- Cazadores- jadea. – Han herido al lobo, profesor.

Es Peter Pettigrew quien se inventa una historia cuando Dumbledore, de camino a la enfermería exige saber los primeros detalles. _Han sido cazadores, profesor. Fue Sirius quien se dio cuenta, ¿sabe? Miraba por la ventana, no podía dormir, le pareció oír disparos en el bosque. Salimos todos y estaba malherido._ Ni una palabra sobre animagos ilegales. Peter improvisa sobre la marcha. Y el miedo es el que habla por su boca hilando una historia que resulta convincente y en la urgencia de la noche, oculta docenas de mentiras. _Si Dumbledore se entera nos expulsará._ El miedo es el combustible de su imaginación.

Dumbledore le escucha a medias, más preocupado por el estado de Remus que por las circunstancias del tiroteo. Cuando llega a la puerta de la enfermería le golpea una emoción sobrecogedora. En ese umbral entre la vida y la muerte, apesta a inocencia derramada y a sangre fresca. Huele a un futuro incierto y Dumbledore nota el peso de las señales, que indican un destino siniestro. El anciano profesor sabe que no es momento de pensar en ello, igual que sabe que llegará un momento en el que será inevitable pensarlo porque las señales son cada vez más abundantes. Pero todos los augurios que ha ido percibiendo, el que tiene delante es el más estremecedor.

Sirius Black, apestado, pandillero, rebelde sin causa, casanova sin remedio tiene el cuerpo moribundo del lobo en brazos. Hay un reguero de sangre que llega desde el jardín hasta ellos. Sangre en el lomo plateado del lobo. Sangre en los ojos dilatados del animal y sangre en la cara desencajada del jovencísimo Black, que agacha la cabeza hacia el animal y le acaricia como si fuera la vida de ambos la que pendiera de un hilo.

\- Han intentado matar a Remus, profesor.

Queda, ronca, su voz suena sulfurada y final. No se refiere _al lobo_ , como Peter, sino _a Remus._

\- Está bien, hijo. Nos ocuparemos de él.

\- Han intentado matar a Remus – repite y hace falta la fuerza de Albus Dumbledore y de James Potter y de Peter Pettigrew para que el muchacho se aparte del lobo y acceda a hacerles sitio para que puedan encargarse de sus heridas.

Dumbledore se encarga personalmente de extraer la bala y sus encantamientos llenan la enfermería de color violeta y olor a azufre. Sirius se niega a salir y lo observa todo con la mirada perdida. _Solo es carne,_ murmura, mientras Dumbledore medita sobre la naturaleza de los hombres y de las bestias. Esa noche la pasa en vela, esperando que la luna se oculte y el lobo recupere su naturaleza para ver el alcance de sus heridas.


	27. Quid pro quo

x4

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Quid pro quo 

Tres días después. Saliendo de Aritmancia. Lucius Malfoy no puede resistir la llamada de una buena pelea. Black y Potter cabizbajos con Pettigrew detrás, como la peste, y Lupin en la enfermería, con alguna misteriosa aflicción. El veneno sale de su boca como si fuera aire. Sisean las serpientes Slytherin.

\- Qué pasa, Black. He oído que Lupin ha tenido un pequeño accidente. Si no sale de ésta, vas a tener que buscarte novia nueva.

Lucius no tiene tiempo de reaccionar o sacar su varita. La de Sirius es demasiado rápida y la maldición sale disparada antes de que la última letra haya salido de boca de Malfoy. Solo le da tiempo a escuchar _quid pro quo_ antes de sentir el dolor punzante de un relámpago en el estómago y retorcerse en una mueca violenta. Se lleva las manos al origen de ese dolor, intentado encontrar fuerza para respirar. Imposible. Cae al suelo de rodillas y su grito se vuelve alarido de pánico cuando comprueba que tiene sangre en las manos.

\- ¡Sirius! – oye la voz de James Potter en algún lugar. No puede abrir los ojos.

Y tan pronto como ha venido, el dolor desaparece. Tiene las manos y la ropa llenas de sangre pero busca en el estómago, bajo la camisa y no hay nada. Ni una herida. Ni un rasguño. Black le mira, todavía con la varita en las manos.

\- Un aviso, Malfoy – su voz está desprovista de ira y es esa calma desconocida lo que hace que Lucius sienta escalofríos intensos. Miedo, por primera vez en su vida. – La próxima vez estarás sangrando por una herida de verdad. Y ya puedes empezar a rezar para que Remus salga de esa enfermería lo antes posible porque desde ahora en adelante cada gota de su sangre vale por un litro de la tuya. Si él cae herido, me aseguraré de que tú no te levantes.

No es una amenaza. Black le ha amenazado muchas veces. Siempre encolerizado, enfermo de ira. Esto es otra cosa. Magia negra de los Black, un palmo de la superficie, debajo de todo lo Gryffindor, Esto es oscuridad. Algo en Lucius se retuerce de placer, a pesar de la humillación.

\- Algún día me las pagarás todas juntas, Black.

\- Cuando quieras.

James y Peter le acompañan a la enfermería. En la cama del fondo, Remus Lupin todavía duerme. Tres días después de que la pólvora le atravesara las entrañas.


	28. Delirium Remus

x5

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Delirium Remus 

Son tres días de fiebre y alucinaciones. Remus sueña imágenes sin forma, escucha ladridos y siente que algo le destroza el estómago y le desangra. Son fauces asesinas que parecen de perro pero tal vez sean pólvora, odio, muerte. Se revuelve entre sábanas sudadas, despierto, dormido, sufriendo. En el colegio, todos se preguntan qué ocurre y por qué suena como si entre las paredes de piedra caliza ulularan animales salvajes.

Cuando Remus se queja, aúlla.


	29. Amanece, que no es poco

x6

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Amanece, que no es poco 

Al cuarto día, con la garganta tan seca que parece en carne viva y la sensación de que tiene una llaga sangrante en el estómago, Remus abre los ojos. Le cuesta trabajo reconocer el lugar. La enfermería con sus camas en fila, el olor a sábanas limpias y hierbas curativas. Es un escenario familiar pero es la primera vez que se despierta de un letargo tan profundo que siente que ha estado muerto, fuera de su cuerpo. No recuerda con exactitud lo que le llevó allí pero...

mentira

abre los ojos.

siente que se le acelera el corazón.

lo recuerda todo.

de pronto.

 _¡Lobo! Olor a gente. Cazadores. La boca del fusil. Huir. El ardor. La explosión. El olor de su propia sangre. Los ladridos de Sirius. Un perro, lamiéndole la herida. Al borde de la inconsciencia. Su lengua dentro de su cuerpo. Junto con la bala. Pero más adentro._

Y luego, nada.

Hasta ahora.

Junto a la mesilla, con la cabeza apoyada en su colchón, ahí está. Sirius.

Con todo ese pelo esparcido en mechones desiguales, negro como una bandada de cuervos sobre sábanas blancas. Remus le observa y el tiempo se estira para que pueda relamerse en él. Puede que no obtenga de Sirius Black todo lo que querría pero obtiene más de lo que podría soñar. No sabe qué escuece más, si el tiro o el recuerdo de su lengua dentro de la carne.

\- Eh, pulgoso, despierta.

Sirius le ha lamido donde no ha estado nadie, excepto la luna y cuando entreabre los ojos y sacude la cabeza y bosteza como un animal que vuelve en sí, Remus se maldice por no tener una cámara de fotos mágica donde poder capturarle para siempre. Así. Medio dormido, medio despierto. Desperezándose y sonriendo cuando se da cuenta de que ha tardado cuatro días, pero al fin ha vuelto.

\- Joder, Lunático. Ya te ha costado. Eres un poco flojucho para ser un hombre lobo, ¿no?

\- Es que soy un hombre lobo marica.

\- Ostia, los rumores eran ciertos. – Son los chistes de siempre y Sirius disimula con notable maestría pero el fondo de afecto en cada palabra lo dice todo y lo que no puede decirlo, lo enseñan las ojeras, las arrugas en la ropa, la expresión de cansancio. - ¿No era que solo podía matarte una bala de plata?

\- Bueno, no me he muerto, ¿no?

\- No. – Esta vez Sirius no bromea. – No te has muerto.

El tono de su voz es tan grave que Remus tiene dos opciones. Echarse a llorar y besarle como si realmente se fuera a morir o bromear. Elige la opción de los cobardes en lugar de elegir la de los moribundos y los héroes.

\- Ya me parecía a mí que no estaba en el cielo. Eres feo para ser un ángel. Y no te veo las alas.

Bromas de nuevo. Territorio seguro.

\- A lo mejor soy un demonio, Lupin, y estás en el infierno.

\- No creo, tampoco te veo los cuernos y el rabo. Se arrepiente en cuanto escucha cómo suena. _Rabo._ Sirius es incapaz de dejarlo pasar.

\- Los cuernos son de James pero si quieres ver lo otro, tú aúlla, que siempre podemos arreglarlo. – Se lleva las manos a cinturón, amaga con desabrocharlo pero se echa atrás en el último momento- Aunque en tu estado, no sé si estás preparado para emociones tan fuertes.

Cuando Sirius le hace reír, la estúpida herida late, escuece y ladra. Maldita sea. La enfermería se llena de luz y por el aspecto, debe ser primera hora de la mañana. Aunque sabe la respuesta insiste en averiguar por qué no está en clase, si, según sus cálculos debe ser viernes por la mañana. Sirius, orgulloso de sí mismo, proclama que ha conseguido crear un espectro idéntico a él que es capaz de quedarse sentadito y callado en el aula mientras él se pasea por donde quiere. Solo es una ilusión mágica pero cree que el doble bastará para engañar a los profesores.

\- ¿Si se está quieto y callado, cómo van a pensar que eres tú, Canuto?

\- Chistes malos de nuevo. Ya estás curado.

\- ¿Has ido a clase desde que estoy aquí? - Fui ayer a Aritmancia. Me encontré con Malfoy, charlamos, me confesó un ardiente amor por mí, nos prometimos, y juramos por Merlín amarnos y respetarnos pero ya sabes cómo soy. Se la pegué con Snape y ahora estoy buscando un nuevo rumbo a mi vida.

\- Puedes hacerte humorista. Yo me muero de risa.

\- No es la risa, te mueres porque te pegaron un tiro.

\- Eso explica por qué duele tanto.

Joder. Tiene la sensación de que la bala sigue todavía ahí. El dolor le agarra por las pelotas y le retuerce por dentro. Se alivia cuando Sirius pone la mano –esa mano mágica y caliente- en el estómago y templa todo su dolor. Dios. Si esa mano pudiera estar siempre ahí.

\- Deberías ir a clase, Sirius, o te acabarán expulsando del colegio.

\- Si no puedo quedarme aquí, qué más me da el colegio.

En momentos así, es una injusticia desmedida que esté prohibido besarle. Porque Sirius es intenso y bárbaro y suave y la medicina que necesita para curarse y no es justo quererle tanto y que haya reglas para ese amor solo porque al muy idiota le gustan las chicas.

\- Dios qué bonito – Remus reconoce la voz de James, desde la puerta, interrumpiendo un silencio que está empezando a ser demasiado espeso, ligeramente irrespirable. – Canuto, por dios, ¿por qué a mí no me dices cosas así?

Le responde sin mirarle pero aguantando la sonrisa.

\- Porque me estoy follando a tu madre, Potter.

James se acerca a la cama, con esa sonrisa de bienvenida que a Remus le hace sentir a salvo y en casa.

\- ¿Ves cómo me trata? ¿Hace falta que me den a mí también un tiro en el estómago para recibir un poco de cariño?

Remus da las gracias por estar vivo a los dioses en los que no cree. A la luna por haberle permitido seguir bajo su influjo. A la magia de Dumbledore. A los espíritus del bosque.

\- Ya sabes que te quiero, gilipollas.

Puede que sea lo que más admira de Sirius. Que está hinchado como un pavo y no es capaz de formar una frase sin decir tres tacos pero que, al mismo tiempo, y aunque sea añadiendo el habitual _gilipollas_ es capaz de decirlo – _sabes que te quiero_ \- sin asomo de pudor, mostrándose ante ellos tal y como es, regalándoles un momento de intimidad que valdría más que la luna, si se midiera el amor en plata líquida.


	30. Visitas

x7

* * *

 **Marauder! Crack**

Visitas 

La enfermería suena a jazz. Es domingo y el gramófono muggle de Remus desgasta el vinilo, raya a raya, minuto a minuto. Tiene una colección extensa de discos y podrían estar escuchando Abbey Road pero es muchísimo más divertido poner a Charlie Parker y asistir al recital de quejidos de Sirius contra _esa música absurda que suena siempre igual, para atrás y para adelante y otra vez lo mismo. ¿Cómo coño distingues una canción de otra, lunático?_

\- Con el oído para escuchar que a ti te falta para cantar, Canuto.

Y más tomaduras de pelo. Sobre si le ponen drogas que le hacen tan gracioso y si está dispuesto a compartir las pociones que le untan en la herida para comprobar si es contagioso tanto humor.

\- La enfermera es guapa, Sirius- dice Peter- a lo mejor no le importa atenderte también a ti.

\- Nunca le ha importado que sean guapas. ¿Nadie se acuerda de la estudiante de intercambio que vino el año pasado? ¿Annie... cómo se llamaba, Peter?

\- _Annies Horribilis_ – responde Peter, sin poder aguantar la risa.

\- Oye, subnormales envidiosos de mierda, ¿os digo yo lo feos que sois cuando os levantáis por las mañanas?

\- De hecho, sí.

\- Cállate, Remus. No les defiendas.

La hora de visita es eso: UNA HORA de visita pero la enfermera no se basta para sacarles una vez que ha concluido y en vista de que la mejoría de Remus es consistente, no tiene fiebre y ya ha remitido el peligro, les deja quedarse _un ratito más_ que pronto se convierte en toda la mañana. Cerca de la hora de comer, el estómago de Peter emite un rugido escandaloso y Sirius todavía se está riendo – _alguien se ha tragado el león del escudo de Gryffindor_ \- cuando se abre la puerta para que Lily Evans llene la habitación de luz.

\- Esa enfermera loca casi no me deja visitarte- dice, antes de darse cuenta de que le miran los cuatro amigos y un gramófono que trompetea sin descanso. – Ah, hola- y acto seguido. – Puedo volver más tarde.

Dicen "no" al mismo tiempo. Dos voces pero James suena más exaltado que Remus.

\- No, en serio. Nos vamos nosotros.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – pregunta Sirius, sin ninguna intención aparente de moverse.

\- ¿A comer? – Peter parece esperanzado.

\- No hace falta que se vaya nadie- concluye Remus. – Aunque los que tienen hambre pueden hacerlo cuando quieran, Peter.

Lily medita en el umbral. Salir o quedarse. La habitación está llena de chicos que le miran. El ambiente es intensamente masculino y se siente como una intrusa, pero hay algo, una invitación en la mirada de Remus y algo más intenso, una súplica – _por favor, quédate_ \- en James Potter que no se siente capaz de ignorar. Toma una decisión y cierra la puerta. Sirius le deja la silla que está más cerca pero Lily se sienta en el borde mismo de la cama, aérea y leve. Mira fijamente a Remus, como si le examinara detenidamente para asegurarse de que no hay nada que los doctores no hayan visto. Parece que se da por satisfecha y que se anima a abrazarle con suavidad, para no hacerle daño. Cuando se separa, solo se escucha a Charlie Parker.

\- Estoy bien, Lily. No es para tanto.

\- ¿Seguro? – le tiembla la voz.

\- Dicen que en una semana puedo ir a clase de nuevo.

Sirius interrumpe el momento murmurando _y lo dice contento,_ como si no diera crédito. _Es preocupante,_ añade James, en el mismo tono. Lily se permite sonreír y saca una tableta de Honeydukes, escondida dentro de la túnica.

\- Chocolate, a cambio de que me digas qué demonios te ha pasado.

Más que nadie en Hogwarts, Remus está acostumbrado a guardar secretos, por eso sabe que llega un momento en que seguir escondido es una crueldad intolerable. Llega un momento en el que callar es mentir y no hay excusa.

\- Me han pegado tiro- intenta decirlo sin dramatizar.

\- ¿Qué! – pero la tempestad verdosa en la mirada de Lily le asegura que no ha terminado de conseguirlo.

\- Soy un hombre lobo, Lily. Parece que a la pobre chica le van a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

\- ¿Qué!

Y Sirius como siempre tiene que decir algo. Nunca se sabe si para evitar incomodidades o para echar leña al fuego.

\- También le gustan los tíos.

\- Repite eso – Lily no da crédito.

\- Que le gustan los tíos- repite.

La mirada de Lily podría fulminar a un hombre corriente. A Sirius apenas le traspasa.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Black. – Toda la atención de Lily es para Remus. - Repite otra vez lo del lobo.

Esa mañana, suena Charlie Parker, "el pájaro", mientras Remus Lupin, el lobo, cuenta su historia y Lily se siente como la chica más idiota del universo porque si todas esas enfermedades coincidiendo con la luna llena no le habían hecho darse cuenta, que le llamaran constantemente "Lunático", al menos, tendría que haberle llevado a sospechar algo. Se siente estúpida pero por encima de todo ello, se siente más intensamente unida que nunca a Remus. Como si comprendiera al fin una pieza vital para entender el puzzle de su mejor amigo. Al finalizar la visita, se despide de él con un beso suave y casi fantasmal sobre los labios que deja a James sin palabras, a medio camino entre la fascinación y los celos y a Sirius con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

El perro ladra antes de que la chica se haya acabado de marchar.

\- Así que le dijiste a Evans que eras marica antes que a mí.

\- Eso me temo. Y es raro que lo hiciera porque con tu sensibilidad para los sentimientos, tenía que haber recurrido a ti el primero.

Sirius ignora el sarcasmo.

\- Hay que joderse.

James parece hundido.

\- A lo mejor le digo yo también que me gustan los hombres.

Peter le da una palmadita en la espalda pero no le consuela. La imagen de los labios de Lily besando suavemente la boca de Remus le sigue incordiando y se resiste a dejarle en paz. A Sirius le pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo pero no es por celos, obviamente. _Obviamente._ Es porque, coño, le dijo que le gustaban los tíos a ella antes que él. ¡Antes que a él! ¡Y a una chica! Es como cagarse en el espíritu de los merodeadores, ¿no? Pff, a saber qué más le habrá contado que él no sabe.


End file.
